Amor en juego
by Mimato196
Summary: Tai debió saber que apostar a la novia de su mejor amigo en un torneo de futbol no era su más grande idea y sin embargo lo hizo, ahora Mimi tendrá que salir con Kyle mientras que Matt tendrá que soportar ver a su novia descubrir lo encantador que es salie con un chico que no es él.
1. La apuesta

**19 de diciembre del 2012**

Hola a todo mundo por ahí! después de meses y meses y meses de estar sin inspiración por fin he decidido regresar con un nuevo Fic que claro es Mimato 3 como amo a esta parejita. es un fic corto de tres capitulos el que por cierto aún no termino (les digo que ando falta de inspiración desde hace meses) pero que espero sea de su agrado ya saben que a mi me gusta escribir para complacerlos y si se puede sacarles un sonrisa así que sonrían :D wiii

Bueno tengo unas acalraciones que hacer antes de empezar con el fic, primero que nada quería decirles ¡Como los he extrañado a ustedes lindas pesonitas que siguen mis fics y que al igual que a mi les gusta el mimato 3 así que por ustedes traje este fic a unque aún no lo termino :S per creanme trataré de actualizar cada semana. **Segunda aclaración **Como ya saben los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen pero la historia si muajajaja esta la hice a 100% yo wiii **Tercera aclaración **Utilizé un personaje que tampoco me pertence pero que tampoco es de digimon, este personje es Kyle Okada es un OC este personaje lo he visto en algunas imagenes que lo ponen con Mimi y para que negarlo, me agradó y decidí utilizarlo para la historia la verdad no estoy muy segura quien es su creadora o creador, creo más no estoy segura que le pertenece a esta persona Neko -Hanyou-sakura (bueno así venía en deviantart) así que le dejo los creditos de este personaje y espero que no haya ningun problema en utilizarlo y ya pues si me ponen cosas feas en los reviews o quejas sobre la utilización de este personaje no me quedará de otra que con toda la pena cambiarlo, pero espero que no haya nigun reclamo :S respecto a esto. Bueno ahora sí aclarado esto les dejo el Sumaru completo y luego el capitulo ;) disfrutenlo y espero sea de su agrado :D

**Sumary completo: **Tai debió saber que apostar a la novia de su mejor amigo en un torneo de futbol no era su más grande idea, sin embargo su orgullo herido no le permitió ver las consecuencias que aquella apuesta traería hasta que la perdío. Ahora Mimi tendrá que salir con Kyle para evitar que Tai sea destituido como capitan de su equipo y Matt tendrá que soportar ver a su novia descubrir lo encantador que puede ser salir con un chico que no es él ¿Podrán Matt y Mimi superara este obsctaculo y resolver sus problemas de pareja?o ¿Aquella apuesta servirá para separar a una pareja que tal vez nunca debió estar junta? y más importante aún ¿Tai saldrá vivo de esta? Descubranlo en este fic que espero los divierta :D

**Amor en juego**

1

La apuesta

-Pero Matt, tú lo prometiste, dijiste que mañana iríamos al estreno.

Se quejó Mimi con un puchero en su cara y viendo a Matt con la cara más triste que pudo dibujar en su rostro. Matt la miró y por un momento estuvo a punto de caer ante Mimi y ceder pero recordó la presentación que tendría su banda en una semana y volvió a su rotundo no, haciendo que el rostro triste de Mimi se tornara ahora a uno molesto.

-Pero lo prometiste.

Se quejó de nuevo la castaña esta vez con sus manos en jarra y dedicándole una mirada asesina a Matt.

-Lo sé Mimi pero tengo ensayo con la banda y…

-Y siempre tienes ensayos ¿Qué no puedes dejar la bando sólo un día para dedicármelo a mí?

-Mimi no te lo tomes así, iremos después del concierto, aún estará la película.

-Pero yo quiero ir mañana que es el estreno, he esperado todo el verano por esta película y tú lo prometiste.

-Lo sé Mimi pero no puedo cancelar el ensayo, nos faltan varias canciones por ensayar y…

-Sólo di que no quieres ir a verla película conmigo y deja de inventarte excusas tontas.

Matt cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, cuando Mimi se ponía así él tenía que armarse de una paciencia infinita para soportar todos los reclamos de su novia, ¿Por qué Mimi no comprendía que la presentación era muy importante y tenían que estar bien preparados? Al fin de cuentas la famosa película esa iba a seguir ahí la siguiente semana, ¿Qué le costaba a Mimi esperarse unos días más?

-Mimi no pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho, claro que quiero ir a ver la película contigo y sé que te lo prometí pero…

-Pero nada, prefieres a tu banda que a mí.

-Mimi no digas eso sabes que no es cierto.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no vas a ver la película conmigo?

-Ya te dije que tenemos un concierto en una semana y necesitamos ensayar.

-Vez la banda es antes que yo, ¿Qué tanto pueden ensayar si lo hacen todos los días? No creo que ocupen tanto ensayo como para que no puedas faltar un día.

-Mimi…

-Olvídalo Matt, conseguiré a alguien que vaya conmigo a ver la película, pero después no andes con tus escenitas de celos.

Dicho esto la castaña se dio la media vuelta y con gran dignidad se fue.

-¡Mimi! ¡Mimi! ¿A dónde vas?

-¡No molestes! ¡Iré a comprar un agua antes del partido!

Le respondió de mala gana la chica y se dirigió molesta hacia la cafetería. Esta vez Mimi no se la iba a perdonar, su novio era un mentiroso, le había prometido ir con ella al estreno de aquella película romántica que había esperado todo el verano y ahora de buenas a primeras él se negaba a ir, ¿Pues quién demonios se creía Matt que era? Esa se la iba a pagar y muy caro.

Matt resopló fastidiado y miró como su novia se iba hecha una fiera hacia la cafetería, esa Mimi no se la iba a perdonar y él lo sabía pero ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Necesitaban ensayar para el concierto e ir con Mimi al cine implicaba tres horas perdidas de ensayo si no es que todo el día ¿Por qué no podían ir la siguiente semana? La película seguiría ahí.

El rubio se recostó sobre la banca donde había estado sentado y colocó una mano en su frente para cubrirse el sol, miro el cielo azul acompañado de unas pocas nubes blancas y se quedó pensativo. ¿Ahora qué haría para contentar a Mimi? Estaba seguro que esta vez la castaña no se la dejaría fácil.

-¿Otra vez se pelearon?

Dijo una voz familiar y Matt de inmediato se sentó de nuevo para quedar de frente a Sora quien había tomado asiento en la banca y comía unas papitas y una soda.

-No me digas, ¿No quisiste ir a ver la película con ella?

-Así es y se fue diciendo que conseguiría con quien ir.

Respondió el rubio con cierto fastidio y tomando una de las papitas de Sora.

-¿Y eso no te preocupa?

-Claro que no, lo más seguro es que vaya contigo o alguna de las chicas y si quiere ponerme celoso, su más grande hazaña será ir con Izzy o Joe y con ellos no hay problema.

Sora miró atenta al rubio, ¿Cómo era posible que Matt no se diera cuenta que si seguía así terminaría perdiendo a Mimi? ¿Es que acaso no le importaba? Mimi lo había amenazado con salir con alguien más y él se lo tomaba a la ligera sin darle la mínima importancia, la sentía tan segura que ya ni se esforzaba por retenerla a su lado, ese tonto de Matt si que necesitaba un buen escarmiento para que le quedara claro que las relaciones de pareja necesitan de atención y cariño por parte de ambos no sólo de uno.

-Eres un pésimo novio ¿Sabes? No sé porque Mimi sigue contigo.

Se quejó Sora llevando una nueva papita a su boca. Matt la miró fijamente y bastante molesto, ¿Quién demonios se creía Sora para hablarle de esa manera? Era cierto que ella era la mejor amiga de Mimi y también era su amiga, pero eso no le daba derecho de meterse en su relación con Mimi ¿ella que podía saber de si era un buen novio o no? Eso sólo lo podía juzgar Mimi y ella nunca le había dicho que no fuera un buen novio aunque tampoco le había dicho lo contrario pero eso no significaba nada, además ni que Sora tuviera al novio perfecto, no creía que el tonto de Tai con lo atolondrado y despistado que era pudiera desempeñar un papel de novio perfecto, por lo menos no más que él.

-¿Tú que sabes de si soy un buen novio o no?

Respondió el rubio a la par que miraba molesto a su amiga y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Soy la mejor amiga de Mimi ¿Lo olvidas?

-¿Ella te ha dicho algo?

Ahora Matt no se miraba molesto sino más bien preocupado, ahora creía que si Sora había dicho aquello era porque Mimi le había mencionado algo, tal vez la castaña realmente estaba empezando a hartarse de su banda y pensaba mandarlo al demonio a él con todo y su banda.

-No, pero la conozco y sé que no eres precisamente el prototipo ideal de novio que Mimi siempre había imaginado.

Matt sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando escuchó a Sora decir que Mimi no le había dicho nada, por un momento había sentido que su mundo se le venía abajo porque simplemente no sabía que sería de él si Mimi algún día llegaba a terminar con él, simplemente sería su fin.

-Mimi es tierna y soñadora- Continuó Sora después de un momento de silencio- ella siempre ha soñado que su novio sea caballeroso y galante, que le regale flores sin motivo alguno, que lo haga sólo porque le nació hacerlo, que le dedique canciones, o que se las cante ya que en tu caso tienes un banda de Rock, también le gusta que cumplan sus promesas y que ella siempre sea antes que todo. Y tú Matt, a lo que sé no tienes ninguno de esos gestos con ella y si sigues así terminará botándote y no la culpo yo también lo haría.

-Ese es sólo un estereotipo Sora, los chicos en realidad no son así ¿O me vas a decir que Tai si hace todas esas cursilerías que dices?

-Pues para tu información Tai sí sabe ser un buen novio, para él yo siempre soy primero, inclusive me antepone al futbol que es su pasión, me regala flores o chocolates sin que sea un día especial, también me dedica cada gol que anota en sus partidos, y aunque no es bueno cantando me dedica canciones y eso que él no tiene una banda.

-Bah! Tonterías.

-Respóndeme algo Matt, ¿En realidad quieres a Mimi o sólo es para pasar el tiempo?

Matt frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a Sora, ¿Pero qué pregunta más absurda era esa? ¿Qué si quería a Mimi? ¡Claro que la quería, la adoraba, era lo más importante que tenía en su vida! que él no fuera un cursi romántico como su amigo no significaba que no amara a Mimi, él la amaba sobre todas las cosas, era sólo que no era muy bueno expresando lo que sentía y bueno tal vez sí había descuidado un poco a Mimi ahora que la banda estaba creciendo, pero eso no significaba que Mimi no fuera su prioridad, era sólo que la banda necesitaba un poco más de atención en esos momentos aunque tal vez él había exagerado un poco y sin darse cuenta había hecho a Mimi a un lado.

Matt y Sora se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, ella esperando la respuesta de Matt y él respondiéndose interiormente lo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

-Sora ya llegaste.

Se escuchó una tercera voz y los dos amigos dejaron de verse para centrar su vista en una castaña que llevaba consigo un vaso de limonada y que miraba con extrañeza a los dos chicos. Cuando Mimi llegó Sora y Matt parecían tener una guerra de miradas y aunque eso le causó extrañeza no estaba de ánimos para investigar que pasaba, estaba tan molesta con su novio que lo menos que quería era cruzar palabra alguna con él, así que mejor se enfocó en su amiga, ya después le preguntaría a Sora porque ella y Matt sostenían esa guerra de miradas.

-Sí de hecho te estaba esperando para ir a las bancas y apoyar a Tai, el partido no tarda en comenzar.

Le respondió Sora con una sonrisa amigable en sus labios, lo que menos necesitaba Mimi en esos momentos era enterarse de lo que ella y Matt habían estado hablando y mucho menos enterarse que Matt había permanecido callado ante aquella importantísima pregunta que Sora le había hecho.

-Bien entonces vamos.

Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa y ambas chicas se dirigieron a las otras bancas para ver el partido de futbol, ignorando por completo que Matt seguía ahí, ambas estaban molestas con él así que a ninguna le importó dejarlo solo en ese lugar.

Matt suspiró con pesar al verlas marchar. Mimi ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada, estaba tan molesta con él que lo ignoraba por completo. ¡Demonios! Ahora sí que le iba resultar difícil contentarla y lo peor era que después de aquella plática con Sora ahora se sentía culpable. Matt acababa de reconocer que tal vez sí había descuidado a Mimi un poco con el crecimiento de su banda, y estaba consciente de que Mimi no merecía eso, así que ahora debía disculparse con ella, pero no sólo eso sino también compensarla por haber sido tan egoísta y sólo pensar en él, pero ¿Qué podía hacer para que Mimi lo perdonara? Se quedó pensativo unos segundos con una mano sobre su barbilla tratando de encontrar la solución correcta hasta que la encontró. Sacrificaría su ensayo con la banda y llevaría a Mimi al cine para que vieran la película que ella quería eso de seguro la contentaría y como plus le regalaría unas flores aunque llegar con un ramo de flores se le hacía vergonzoso, pero si eso hacía feliz a Mimi valía la pena.

Tai se encontraba en la cancha calentando para el partido junto con su equipo. Aquel era el último partido amistoso antes de que empezara el verdadero torneo, pero la verdad es que ese partido sería todo menos amistoso ya que esta vez se enfrentarían al equipo de la Academia privada de Odaiba, una preparatoria a la cual asistían los hijos de las familias más ricas de Japón y que era la rival número uno de la escuela de Tai y sus compañeros.

Tai estiró sus brazos y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para tronar su cuello, estaba ansioso por que el partido empezara, ya quería hacer morder el polvo a aquellos creídos niños ricos de la academia de Odaiba. Alzó su vista y sonrió al ver a un grupo de jóvenes llegar, por fin sus rivales habían llegado y se encontraban entrando al campo.

-¡Vaya! Yo pensé que se habían acobardado y que ya no vendrían.

Dijo Tai acercándose junto con su equipo a los recién llegados y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Cuando se trataba de Futbol Tai se lo tomaba todo muy enserio y era un creído de lo peor.

-Ni que fueran tan buenos Yagami para lograr intimidarnos.

Le respondió un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos cafés que de inmediato se acercó al moreno para desafiarlo con la misma sonrisa burlona que Tai tenía en sus labios, aunque era claro que Tai no se iba a quedar callado, nunca lo hacía y esta vez no sería la excepción, Tai defendería su orgullo y el de su equipo hasta el final.

-Claro ya los hemos hecho trizas antes y lo haremos ahora ¿o es qué el año pasado no les quedó claro que somos los mejores?

-Tuvieron suerte de que nuestro capitán estuviera lesionado, pero este año las cosas serán distintas.

-¿Y dónde está su capitán por cierto? ¿No me digas que se fue a esconder como el año pasado?

Se burló Tai con una gran carcajada que fue imitada por todo su equipo haciendo que el chico de cabellos negros del equipo contrario apretara sus puños y rechinara sus dientes por el coraje que le había ocasionado aquel insulto hacia su capitán.

-¡Cierra la boca Yagami! Kyle está…

-Ya basta Henry, no deberías de perder tu tiempo con Yagami, ya sabes que él no ha madurado aún.

Habló una tercera voz y entre los miembros del equipo de la academia apareció un chico bien parecido, de cabellos color chocolate que contrastaba con su blanca piel y unos hermosos y enigmáticos ojos color verde esmeralda. Él era Kyle Okada el capitán del equipo de la Academia privada de Odaiba y el rival número uno de Taichi Yagami.

Henry volteó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro y oír la voz de su capitán tras de sí, por fin Kyle había llegado, él seguro le cerraría la boca a ese tonto de Yagami. Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en los labios del pelinegro y volteó de nuevo hacia Taichi, después del comentario de Kyle era seguro que Yagami y su equipo ya no tendría la misma sonrisa idiota en su rostro.

-¿A quién llamaste infantil Okada?

-A ti ¿a quién más? Nadie más es tan infantil como para ponerse a pelear por un partido amistoso, es simplemente absurdo.

Respondió el chico con superioridad y con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios, mientras que Taichi apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes, ese maldito de Okada era un creído pero ya le enseñaría que nadie se mete con Taichi Yagami sin sufrir las consecuencias.

-Pero mira quien lo dice el cobarde que no participó en el torneo del año pasado.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo, Taichi lo sabía y disfrutó al ver como Henry se enfurecía y estaba dispuesto a ir a golpearlo si no fuese porque Kyle lo detuvo anteponiendo su brazo frente al pelinegro. Kyle miró seriamente a Taichi, ese Yagami se estaba pasando de la raya pero ya en el partido lo haría comerse sus palabras, él no estaba dispuesto a rebajarse al nivel tan infantil de Yagami.

-Ya veremos quién es el cobarde en el partido y si nos disculpas tenemos que ir a calentar.

Respondió el líder del equipo de la Academia con calma y junto con su equipo se encaminó al otro lado de la cancha para empezar con su calentamiento, no sin antes escuchar una nueva burla del engreído de Yagami quien realmente era un pesado cuando de futbol se trataba.

-Claro calienten, lo necesitan, aunque no sé para que se esfuerzan si de igual manera los haremos morder el polvo.

Kyle se detuvo y volteó hacia Taichi, realmente el moreno era un especialista en sacarlo de sus casillas con esas burlas estúpidas e infantiles pero tal vez podía sacar un poco de provecho de ese gran ego que tenía Yagami y claro, después lo haría arrepentirse de haber abierto su grandísima bocota, pero antes era necesario hacerlo morder el anzuelo y conociendo a Yagami esa sería tarea fácil.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kyle quien junto con su equipo se encaminó hacia Yagami y lo miró a él y a todo su equipo de manera burlona.

-¿Realmente estás tan seguro de ganar? –Preguntó el de ojos verdes-

-Claro, cuando termine el partido tú y todo tu equipo saldrán llorando de aquí.

Kyelo sonrió nuevamente, con ese enorme ego no cabía duda de que Tai mordería el anzuelo más fácil de lo que se había imaginado.

-Bien entonces si estás tan seguro hagamos las cosas más interesantes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Okada?

-Hagamos una apuesta.

Soltó Kyle con una sonrisa orgullosa dibujada en sus labios. Tai lo miró y otra igual se dibujó en sus labios, un reto, él amaba los retos así que las cosas sí que iban a estar interesantes esta vez, pues no pensaba perder.

-Me parece bien, así que si nosotros ganamos tú Kyle serás mi esclavo y el de mi equipo durante toda una semana.

-¿Y qué hay si nosotros ganamos?

-Bien, en ese caso yo seré esclavo de tu equipo durante una semana.

-Oh! Vamos Yagami yo no soy tan infantil como tú, además no me servirías de mucho.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Preguntó Yagami frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos esperando la respuesta de Kyle quien pareció pensarlo, dirigió su vista hacia el público y sonrió al ver a cierta castaña sentada en las bancas sonriendo y hablando con una pelirroja.

-Me conseguirás una cita con Mimi Tachikawa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con Mimi?!

Gritó un sorprendido Tai quien descruzó sus brazos y miró con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad a Kyle quien le sonreía orgullosamente.

-Así es, con Mimi Tachikawa, ¿Qué dices Yagami aceptas?

Tai se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, no podía creerlo Kyle estaba interesado en Mimi, bueno eso era lo de menos tomando en cuenta que Kyle le había pedido que él se encargara de conseguirle una cita con Mimi lo que fuera relativamente sencillo si no fuera por un pequeño, diminuto problema, casi nada y eso era que Mimi Tachikawa era la novia de Yamato Ishida, el mejor amigo de Tai y el cual Tai sabía tenía muy pero muy mal genio, de seguro Matt lo mataría si aceptaba esa apuesta, y matar era poco a comparación de todo lo que lo haría sufrir Matt si se llegaba a enterar de aquella apuesta.

-Vamos Yagami responde. ¿Aceptas o no?

Insistió Kyle, Tai lo miró y después miró a las dos chicas sentadas en una de las primeras bancas.

-¿No prefieres mejor salir con mi novia Sora? Ella también es linda.

Argumentó Tai, no es que no amara a Sora, pero le tenía un terror irracional a Matt, el rubio lo haría picadillo si él se atrevía a apostar a Mimi, aunque Sora también se molestaría si la apostaba, no mejor Sora no.

-O ¿Por qué no mejor mi hermana? Es menor que nosotros por tres años, pero estoy seguro que te gustará es muy simpática y…

-Es Mimi Tachikawa o no hay trato Yagami.

Tai se quedó nuevamente pensativo y Kyle supo que era momento de picar en el ego de Yagami si es que quería salirse con la suya y conseguir una cita con aquella adorable castaña que tanto le gustaba.

-Vaya, nunca imaginé que Taichi Yagami tuviera miedo de perder, pensé que estabas tan seguro de ganar que no te preocuparía ni un poco la apuesta, ahora veo que me equivoqué y sólo eres un fanfarrón que le gusta alardear antes de perder.

-¡Yo no estoy alardeando! ¡Los haremos picadillo!

-Entonces acepta la apuesta si tan seguro estas de ganarnos.

-Pero es que Mimi es novia de Matt, me matará si se entera que aposté a su novia, Matt tiene muy mal carácter y…

-Lo sé. Pero si realmente estás seguro de ganar no veo por qué no apostar, después de todo Ishida no tiene que enterarse, aunque claro, te comprendo, y si no estás seguro de poder ganarnos es mejor que no apuestes.

Taichi guardó nuevamente silencio, aquella era una apuesta que tal vez no debería hacer pero odiaba ver como Kyle se burlaba de él en su cara, eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, su orgullo y el de su equipo estaba en juego, así que no había duda, lo haría, aceptaría aquella apuesta, después de todo no tenía nada que temer, Matt no tenía porque enterarse y era seguro que él ganaría, no por nada eran los campeones del año pasado así que, ¿que mas daba?, aceptaría ese reto y toda una semana tendría de esclavo al presumido ese de Kyle Okada.

-Acepto.

Respondió Tai estirando su mano hacia Kyle para cerrar el trato quien sonrió al oír la respuesta del moreno, tal como lo había imaginado Yagami mordió el anzuelo.

-Antes de cerrar el trato Yagami, quiero asegurarme que cumplirás tu palabra.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo siempre cumplo con lo que digo.

-Y no lo dudo, pero que Ishida acepte no es tarea fácil, así que para asegurarme de que luego no vengas con que Ishida no quiso, quiero que prometas ante todo tu equipo que si no cumples con tu parte del trato renunciarás a ser capitán.

Los murmullos entre los miembros de ambos equipos no se hicieron esperar y Tai abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquella no se le esperaba, ese Kyle era astuto, pero como había dicho antes, no había nada que temer después de todo él y su equipo ganarían ese partido y la apuesta.

-Está bien, pero lo mismo para ti Okada, si no cumples con tu parte de la apuesta dejarás de ser el capitán y eso incluye negarte a realizar cualquier orden por más absurda que sea.

-Por mí no hay problema.

-Bien entonces tenemos un trato.

Tai volvió a extender su mano hacia Okada quien gustoso la aceptó para cerrar aquel trato, ambos capitanes estaban seguros de ganar aquel partido aunque sólo uno de ellos podía salir victorioso.

Kyle junto con su equipo se dirigió al otro lado de la cancha para empezar con los calentamientos antes del partido, empezó con estiramientos básicos y una vez que terminó con estos, se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer círculos con su cabeza mientras mantenía las manos en su cintura, este calentamiento del cuello también era importante si no quería sufrir una fractura, ya suficiente tenía con la que se había hecho el año pasado en uno de sus tobillos. Mientras hacía el calentamiento de su cuello observó a su contrincante quien también estaba haciendo sus estiramientos, Yagami debió sentir su mirada ya que el moreno volteó a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona que Kyle decidió ignorar, Taichi estaba tan seguro de que ganaría el juego que seguramente empezaría muy confiado, pero Kyle estaba decidido a demostrarle que no era bueno confiarse por más bueno que fuera.

Kyle detuvo los movimientos de su cabeza y empezó a calentar sus tobillos, eran los más importantes si no quería que aquella lesión del pasado empezara a molestarle de nuevo así que empezó el calentamiento con movimientos circulares en su tobillo derecho y mientras hacía esto los ojos verdes del chico comenzaron pasearse entre los espectadores que estaban en la banca de frente hasta que la encontró, ahí estaba ella, Mimi Tachikawa, tan risueña y hermosa como siempre, era extraño no verla con el celoso de su novio, lo que hizo preguntarse a Kyle de si aquellos rumores eran ciertos y la pareja de Matt y Mimi no se encontraban muy bien en esos momentos. No lo sabía, pero estaba muy interesado en averiguarlo, ya que de ser así era probable que si ganaba aquella apuesta, aquella sería más que la primera cita con la chica de sus sueños, aquella cita podía ser el comienzo de algo más. Cambió de tobillo y empezó a calentar su tobillo izquierdo mientras que su mente se transportaba a un año atrás, justo en el día en que la conoció y le robó el corazón por completo.

**-Flash Back-**

Era la final del torneo entre preparatorias que se llevaba cada año entre las escuelas de Odaiba. Era un día caluroso de agosto, las enormes nubes blancas se paseaban por el cielo azul y el sol con sus fuertes rayos quemaba la piel de los jugadores que se encontraban casi a la mitad del partido, faltaban sólo diez minutos para que terminara el primer tiempo y el equipo de la Preparatoria pública de Odaiba se encontraba ganando con ventaja de un gol contra el equipo de la Academia Privada de Odaiba.

Desde la banca de su equipo un frustrado Kyle observaba el partido, ¡maldición! Los de la pública les estaban ganando por un gol y el primer tiempo estaba por terminar y a cómo veía las cosas no creía que pudieran igualarlos, seguramente la pública de Odaiba les ganaría y ese estúpido de Yagami no se cansaría de alardear frente a él y su equipo, si por lo menos no tuviera esas malditas muletas y el tobillo lastimado podría entrar a la cancha y darle batalla a Yagami, pero con su lesión eso era prácticamente imposible.

Frustrado se paró de su asiento y salió de la cancha, no podía soportarlo más, era demasiado estresante estar ahí sin poder hacer nada, se sentía como un inútil, que le había fallado a su equipo que tanto se había esforzado en los entrenamientos. A paso lento y con ayuda de sus muletas comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de aquella escuela hasta que un pequeño desnivel hizo a una de sus muletas resbalar y él cayó al suelo haciendo que todo su peso cayera sobre su tobillo ya lastimado. El dolor fue prácticamente insoportable y como pudo se sentó rápidamente y tomó con ambas manos su tobillo enyesado que le palpitaba del dolor. Permaneció así por algunos minutos, hasta que el dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, afortunadamente para Kyle, aún se encontraba en el césped cuando cayó ya que no quería imaginar cómo le hubiera ido si hubiera caído sobre el duro cemento.

Kyle miró a su alrededor mientras aún sujetaba su tobillo lastimado, era evidente que varios habían visto su caída, pero aun así nadie se había acercado para ver si necesitaba ayuda y la verdad era que Kyle no esperaba que nadie se acercara a ayudarlo, después de todo se encontraba en la Preparatoria Publica de Odaiba y él era el capitán del equipo de la Academia Privada de Odaiba, la escuela rival número uno de la preparatoria pública, era probable que algunos de ahí hasta hubieran disfrutado verlo caer, pero Bah! Le importaba muy poco lo que esos tontos de la pública pensaran, él lo único que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes. Tomó su muleta y cómo pudo hizo el intento de levantarse pero su tobillo lastimado le reclamó aquel esfuerzo y Kyle pegó un pequeño grito de dolor que más que grito pareció queja y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el suelo, ¡Maldición! ¿Ahora qué haría para poder levantarse? Odiaba admitirlo pero necesitaba ayuda, aunque no estaba dispuesto a pedírselo a uno de esos chicos de la pública, antes muerto, prefería tener que esperar a que uno de sus compañeros pasara aunque eso significara quedarse ahí toda una hora a tener que pedirle ayuda a uno de esos tontos de la pública.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó una dulce voz femenina tras de él, Kyle volteó y se encontró con una adorable y hermosa castaña que lo miraba con curiosidad. Aquellos preciosos y cálidos ojos color miel eran los más hermosos que Kyer hubiera visto en su vida, pero claro aunque se vio impresionado por aquella linda chica su orgullo no le iba a permitir a aceptar que él consideraba linda a una chica de esa escuela que era su rival.

-Sí.

Le respondió de manera osca y se volteó para ya no verla e ignorarla, pero al parecer ella no estaba muy convencida y no se iría tan fácilmente, ya que lejos de irse y dejarlo ahí como era como él deseaba, Mimi lo rodeó y se puso frente a él, lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos en los que él trató de ignorarla, pero que le resultó imposible cuando ella se puso de cuclillas frente a él.

-Pues no parece.

Le dijo Mimi de manera analítica y él volteó a verla de nuevo sintiendo como se ruborizaba ligeramente al encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos color miel.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte?

Insistió la castaña y Kyle sintió como el sonrojó en sus mejillas aumentó, desvió la mirada y soltó un grosero: "No necesito tu ayuda" haciendo que Mimi frunciera el ceño y se parara de nuevo sin dejarlo de ver.

-Que poca educación tienes yo sólo trataba de ser amable –Se quejó Mimi a la par que se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con reproche- ¿Sabes? No porque las escuelas sean rivales significa que debamos ser descorteses entre nosotros, pero bien, sí lo que quieres es quedarte ahí, hazlo, sólo te advierto que pasará como una hora antes de que alguno de tus amigos pase por aquí, todavía falta el segundo tiempo del partido.

Finalizó Mimi e indignada se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero sin embargo permaneció ahí unos segundos parada dándole la espalda al chico con la esperanza de que recapacitara y le permitiera ayudarlo, claro estaba que ella no le iba a rogar, sólo permanecería ahí por dos minutos y si él no le pedía su ayuda se iría y lo dejaría solo, aunque claro tal vez le avisaría a alguno de sus compañero para que fuera a ayudarlo, ella no era tan descorazonara para dejarlo ahí tirado.

-Lo siento…

Murmuró Kyle con una voz muy baja que casi pareció susurro pero aun así Mimi logró escucharlo y volteó hacia él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, sabía que él recapacitaría.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Continuó Kyle sin atreverse a verla a los ojos- No porque las escuela sean rivales, significa que debamos matarnos entre nosotros, perdona fue muy infantil de mi parte hablarte de esa manera.

-No te preocupes todo está bien y dime ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Kyle la miró un poco sorprendido y encontrándose con una adorable sonrisa, no podía creer que después de su actitud tan grosera ella aún quisiera ayudarlo, al parecer los de la pública no eran tan malos, por lo menos las chicas no lo eran.

-Si no es mucha molestia.

Respondió con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y con su vista fija en el suelo, se sentía realmente avergonzado, tanto por su actitud como por tener que ocupar de ayuda pero más que eso aquel sonrojo era ocasionado al sentir como su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando se encontró con la sonrisa de esa chica.

Mimi sonrió enternecida al verlo tan apenado y se apresuró a ayudarlo. Kyle sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho cuando sintió que ella se colocó a su lado y le pidió que con su brazo atravesara los hombros de ella para que se apoyara y pudiera levantarse mientras que ella colocaba su mano sobre el costado de él atravesando su espalda para servirle de apoyo. Con un pequeño esfuerzo por parte de ambos, los dos chicos lograron ponerse de pie y una vez que los dos estuvieron bien equilibrados y sin peligro de caerse, Mimi soltó a Kyle y mientras él se mantenía apoyado con una muleta y su pie sano, Mimi se agachó para tomar la otra muleta y entregársela a su dueño.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar apoyando a tu equipo?

-¿Apoyarlo? ¿De qué sirve sino puedo ayudarlos? Me lastimé el tobillo en el partido pasado por una mala jugada del equipo contrario y ahora sólo soy un estorbo para mi equipo, odio no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos.

-Puedes animarlos.

-¿Y eso de que sirve?

-Oie no soy una experta en futbol, y Tai se queja de que no entiendo nada sobre los partidos pero creo que estás olvidando dos cosas importantes: Una, es un juego y se supone que deben divertirse y no pelearse entre ustedes o estresarse por un partido donde sólo ganaran una copa vacía, eso le quita todo lo divertido, me imagino que lo divertido es disfrutar con tus amigos el juego. Y dos la motivación es lo más importante, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán tus compañeros cuando vean que su capitán está tan decepcionado de ellos que decidió irse antes de que terminara el primer tiempo? eso de seguro lo van a desanimar.

-Te equivocas, yo no estoy decepcionado de ellos, lo están haciendo muy bien, el problema soy yo que no puedo estar ahí para ayudarlos.

-Pero ellos no lo verán así, ellos sólo verán que su capitán se fue y creerán que es su culpa, que te fallaron, en cambio si los animas estoy segura que se sentirán más motivados y no se sentirán tan mal si es que llegan a perder.

Kyle se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, aquella castaña tenía razón en muchas cosas sino es que en todo. Alzó la vista y la miró de nuevo, esta vez dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios que despertó un muy ligero sonrojo en Mimi.

-Gracias por el consejo creo que lo tomaré en cuenta, por cierto ¿Cómo te lla…

-¡Mimi!

Gritó una tercera voz y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba con ellos un rubio de ojos azules que no miró con muy buenos ojos a Kyle pero que sin embargo su mirada cambió totalmente cuando miró a la castaña. Aquel era Yamato Ishida, Kyle lo conocía muy bien, era el vocalista de una banda a la que al parecer le estaba yendo muy bien y el chico más perseguido por las chicas no sólo en la escuela pública, sino que también en la academia había varias chicas que suspiraban por aquel rubio.

-Te estaba buscando, el medio tiempo terminó y Tai preguntó por ti, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando cree que no asistimos a sus partidos.

-Lo siento Matt, ya iba para allá, es sólo que lo estaba ayudando, tuvo un accidente y yo lo ayudé a levantarse.

Matt volteó hacia Kyle y su mirada se convirtió en una casi asesina, sabía bien quién era ese chico, era Kyle Okada, el rival número de Tai pero no era por eso que Matt lo miraba de esa forma tan fría y hasta amenazante, Matt no eran tan infantil como Tai para tomarse en serio la rivalidad entre las dos escuelas, la razón por la que lo miraba así era porque no le agradaba ni un poco la cercanía que tenía con Mimi, no después de ver como la miraba con esa cara de tonto enamorado, pero lo que lo hizo rabiar y perder el control de si mismo fue cuando le vio sonreírle a Mimi y ella se sonrojó, en ese momento Matt ya no supo de sí y cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba entre aquellos dos interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Yamato Ishida, mucho gusto.

Le dijo de manera tajante y fría, pudiera que no le agradara el chico pero no por eso iba a ser descortés y evidenciar su ya notorio disgusto por aquel chico que le había estado coqueteando a Mimi, su Mimi. Bueno la verdad era que aun no era su Mimi, él todavía no se había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía por ella a pesar de que tenía más de dos años enamorado de ella, desde que Mimi regresó de Nueva York. Pero viendo la situación tal vez era mejor que se apresurara a decirle lo que sentía por ella si no es que quería que otro se le adelantara y ese otro podía ser Kyle.

-Kyle Okada, es un placer.

Le respondió el castaño de la misma manera fría con que lo hizo Yamato y entonces verdes y azules se cruzaron, ambos ojos desafiándose en silencio haciendo que su entorno se volviera un poco pesado y tenso.

Matt fue el primero quien rompió el contacto y ahora se dirigió a Mimi quien presenciaba incomoda la rivalidad entre ambos chicos.

-Regresaré con los chicos.

-Sí, y dile a Tai que no tardo, sólo dile que fui a comprar algo de beber.

-Claro.

Le respondió Matt con una sonrisa y mirada cálida haciendo que Mimi se sonrojara notoriamente, él siempre lograba esa reacción en ella cuando la miraba de esa forma.

Matt se fue y Mimi se quedó observándolo por varios segundos mientras esperaba que su corazón dejara de palpitar con tanta fuerza. Kyle la miró y para su decepción no tardó en darse cuenta de que Mimi sentía algo por Yamato y no era la única que sentía algo, para él era más que evidente que Ishida también sentía algo por ella, no por nada había llegado a interrumpirlos y matarlo con la mirada a él, sólo por el simple hecho de que estaba cercas de ella.

-Supongo será mejor que regreses con tus amigos antes de que Yagami te mate por no estar apoyándolo.

Dijo Kyle después de un breve silencio y Mimi volteó a verlo algo apenada, por un momento se había olvidado de que él estaba ahí.

-Creo que será lo mejor, Tai se toma muy enserio eso de ir a apoyarlo.

-Que envidia me da Yagami. –Dijo con una sonrisa y provocando un nuevo sonrojo con Mimi quien había logrado captar aquella indirecta- Bueno creo que tomaré tu consejo e iré a apoyar a mi equipo, espero verte de nuevo y quién sabe tal vez un día puedas apoyarme tú a mí- Otra sonrisa coqueta se posó en los labios del chico quien la miró fijamente, amando con locura aquel hermoso carmesí pintado en las mejillas de ella y que sabía él era el causante.

-Siempre y cuando no se lo digas a Tai.

-Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

-Entonces en el siguiente partido ten por seguro que te apoyaré a ti.

Le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa que fue correspondida por él. Ambos se despidieron y cada uno tomó su camino, Mimi se dirigió a las bancas donde estaban sus amigos y Kyle a la cafetería, iría por algo de tomar antes de regresar a la cancha, se estaba muriendo de calor.

Cuando Kyle regresó a su banca, sus compañeros aún se encontraban descansando en el medio tiempo antes de volver al partido. Henry que se encontraba totalmente deprimido y desparramado en una de las bancas fue el primero en verlo y el primero en correr hacia él cuando lo vio aparecer.

-¡Kyle! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Sólo fui por algo de beber.

Kyle le enseñó la bebida que traía en las manos y Henry pareció conforme con su respuesta aunque no por eso su ánimo mejoró. Kyle miró al pelinegro y después miró al resto de sus compañeros, se miraban realmente desmotivados y entonces recordó las palabras de Mimi y supo que unas palabras de apoyo serían de mucha ayuda en esos momentos.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras largas?

-¿Qué no has visto el partido? Nos están haciendo trizas –Respondió Henry- Pensé que por eso te habías ido, porque te habíamos decepcionado.

-¿De qué hablas si están jugando muy bien? Es sólo que el equipo de Yagami es bueno.

-No es necesario que mientas Kyle, sabemos que lo estamos haciendo mal.-Respondió esta vez un chico de cabello rubio cenizo que se encontraba en el extremo de la segunda banca y que se miraba igual de deprimido que el resto de sus compañeros-

-Daichi tiene razón Kyle, lo estamos haciendo mal y por si fuera poco el equipo de la pública es mejor.

-Se equivocan, el equipo de la pública no es mejor que ustedes y tampoco lo están haciendo mal, es sólo que no están acostumbrados a esas posiciones, recuerden que tuvimos hacer varios cambios porque yo me fracturé el tobillo y muchos de ustedes no están jugando en sus posiciones, es normal que tengan más errores, pero yo sé que están dando lo mejor de ustedes, además recuerden es sólo un juego, diviértanse y dejen de preocuparse por ganar, el trofeo es sólo una copa vacía, recuerden que estamos aquí porque nos gusta y nos divierte el futbol y no pueden divertirse si se la pasan preocupados por perder, así que olvídense de eso y salgan a divertirse que es lo que importa.

-¡Sí!

Gritó todo el equipo entusiasmado de un momento a otro habían recuperado todo su ánimo.

-Bien entonces vayan y diviértanse que no hay nada más divertido que patearle el trasero al bocón de Yagami, demuéstrenle que somos buenos y que no se la vamos a dejar tan fácil, además yo confío en ustedes.

Un nuevo grito de entusiasmo se hizo oír en el equipo de la academia que había sido inspirado por su capitán y en cuanto el medio tiempo terminó el equipo salió entusiasmado dándole una verdadera guerra a Yagami y aunque no pudieron salir victoriosos por un gol que anotó Tai en el último minuto, el equipo y Kyle disfrutaron al ver la frustración en el rostro de Yagami al verse empatado y que duró hasta el último minuto en que Tai anotó el gol ganador. Tal vez ese día el equipo de la Academia no salió victorioso pero salieron y festejaron el fin de aquel torneo como si hubieran sido los ganadores. Después de que el partido terminó todos se fueron a comer a un lugar cercano y bromearon sobre los sucesos de aquel tornero sobre todo sobre la cara de frustración de Tai al verse empatado y al creer que no lograría el desempate. Aquella derrota le había sabido a victoria al equipo de Kyle ya que se divirtieron como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo y todo gracias a un muy buen consejo que Mimi le había dado a Kyle quien supo como animar a su equipo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Kyle detuvo el calentamiento en su tobillo fracturado y salió de sus recuerdos cuando vio llegar a un chico rubio a las bancas de los espectadores y colocarse al lado de Mimi quien lo había ignorado por completo. Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos y la pareja de Matt y Mimi la estaban pasando mal. Observó atento por unos segundos a los dos chicos mirando como Ishida trataba de hablar con Mimi y está le volteaba la cara molesta, haciendo que Kyle comprobara que las cosas no estaban muy bien entre Matt y Mimi e inspirándolo a dar lo mejor de sí en ese partido, ahora más que nunca tenía que ganar si quería poder tener la oportunidad de su vida y conquistar el corazón de Mimi.

Matt tomó asiento en las bancas donde se encontraban Mimi y Sora quienes lo habían ignorado por completo cuando llegó comprobando así que Mimi estaba más que molesta con él ya que ni siquiera había volteado a verlo cuando se sentó a su lado. Pero el rubio no pensaba dejar las cosas así, no soportaba que Mimi estuviera tan molesta con él así que hablaría con ella de una vez y le pediría perdón prometiéndole llevarla al cine al día siguiente como ella quería, eso de seguro arreglaría las cosas, Mimi era demasiado noble como para seguir enojada con él después de que se disculpara sinceramente.

-Mimi quiero hablar contigo.

-Yo no.

Le contestó la castaña y aún indignada. Se cruzó de brazos y le volteó la cara molesta. Matt miró con pesar la actitud de ella, Mimi estaba haciendo un berrinche y eso le dificultaría las cosas a él pero aún así estaba decidido a contentarla de una vez.

-Es importante Mimi.

Mimi volteó a verlo y observó la mirada seria y profunda que él le dedicaba, odiaba cuando la miraba así, lo odiaba porque siempre que él ponía esa mirada y ella se encontraba con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba, ella no podía decir que no, cuando Matt la miraba tan directa y fijamente no había forma de que ella pudiera negarle algo.

-Está bien.

Respondió resignada, ya había perdido la guerra y lo sabía, era sólo cuestión de segundos para que ella olvidara su enojo y estuviera de nuevo abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos como siempre lo hacía cuando se reconciliaban.

Matt sonrió al oír su respuesta, sabía que ella le daría la oportunidad, simplemente Mimi era demasiado buena y eso le daba a él una gran ventaja que no pensaba desaprovechar. Abrió sus labios dispuesto a disculparse con Mimi cuando el silbato de inicio se oyó en todo el lugar y el partido dio comienzo.

-Hablemos cuando termine el partido.

Lo interrumpió Mimi antes de que dijera algo y a Matt no le quedó de otra que aceptar, en esos momentos no le convenía llevarle la contra a Mimi si quería que todo volviera a la normalidad y ella ya no siguiera molesta con él.

El partido dio comienzo con un juego muy reñido, ninguno de los dos equipos pensaba dejarse vencer por su contrario pero los que más concentrados se encontraban en ganar eran los dos capitanes de cada equipo, se robaban la pelota cada vez que tenían oportunidad y esquivaban a sus contrincantes como si su vida dependiera de eso y en cierta forma era así ya que esta vez estaba en juego algo más que el orgullo de ambos equipos, esta vez cada uno luchaba por algo en específico. Tai sabía que si perdía sería hombre muerto y por su parte Kyle sabía que si perdía dejaría ir la oportunidad de su vida con la chica que tanto le gustaba.

-Está muy reñido el juego.

Murmuró Sora desde su asiento al ver que empezaba el medio tiempo y veía como un frustrado Taichi se dirigía a las bancas para descansar y tomar un poco de agua.

-Alguien se pondrá de muy mal humor si pierde.

Agregó esta vez Mimi quien al igual que todos sabía lo insoportable y malhumorado que se ponía Taichi cada vez que perdía un partido.

-Por nuestro bien más vale que Taichi desempate en el siguiente tiempo sino nos arruinará la comida con su cara de pocos amigos que traerá todo el día.

Se quejó Matt mientras observaba aburrido a los jugadores que se dirigían a sus bancas. Todos coincidieron con Matt y asintieron levemente. El rubio apartó la mirada de su mejor amigo que se encontraba bebiendo agua y la dirigió a Mimi quien hablaba con Sora e Izzy, tal vez era el momento de hablar con ella, pero no quería hacerlo enfrente de Izzy y Sora, le podía decir que fueran a otra parte pero de seguro Tai se acercaría a ellos una vez que terminara de tomar agua y se notaba que el moreno necesitaba de su apoyo, mejor se esperaba a que el partido terminara, después de todo Mimi ya no se miraba tan molesta como cuando inició el partido, hasta parecía que ya había olvidado que estaba enojada con él pero aún así era mejor hablar con ella cuando el partido terminara.

-¿estás bien Tai?

Preguntó Izzy al ver que el moreno se acercaba a ellos.

-Te vez preocupado.

Lo apoyó Sora y Tai miró a sus cuatro amigos que como siempre estaban ahí para apoyarlo, pero esta vez el chico prestó una especial atención a la parejita que ahí se encontraba. ¡Maldición! Tenía que lograr desempatar aquel partido sino quería que Matt lo hiciera trizas, pero él no había contado con que Kyle fuera tan bueno jugando, durante la temporada pasada no había tenido oportunidad de competir con Okada puesto que este se había lesionado un tobillo pero nunca imaginó que el chico de ojos verdes fura tan bueno como él en el futbol o incluso más.

-Todo está bien, es sólo que estoy cansado.

Respondió Yagami para despistar a sus amigos pero por un instante su mirada se fijó de nuevo en sus dos amigos, maldito Kyle, él sabía que podía ganarle, por eso hizo esa ridícula apuesta, pero Tai ya le enseñaría, nadie se metía con Yagami y se salía con la suya, haría que Okada se arrepintiera de haber apostado.

El segundo tiempo ya estaba por terminar y ninguno de los dos equipos podía salir del uno a uno en que se encontraban desde el primer tiempo cuando el equipo de Tai logró empatar al equipo de la academia.

Un minuto, sólo un minuto faltaba para que el partido terminaban y los dos equipos aun estaban uno a uno, Kyle tenía el balón y se dirigía hacia la portería a gran velocidad, seguido por Tai quien corría los más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

40 segundos Kyle estaba frente a la portería dispuesto a anotar el gol ganador cuando Tai se barrió y le arrebató el balón. 30 segundos, ambos chicos se encontraban a mitad de la cancha disputándose el balón, cuando uno lograba robarse el balón no tardaba mucho en que el otro se lo volviera a quitar.10 segundos, el balón salió volando al cielo escapando del poder de los dos chicos que vieron en aquel momento su oportunidad de salir victoriosos en aquel partido si daban la patada correcta al balón podrían anotar un gol desde media cancha. 5 segundos los dos hicieron su movimiento pero sólo uno logró conectar con el balón, 3 segundos, 2 segundos, 1 segundo, el balón logró entrar justo en el último segundo dándole la victoria al equipo de la academia.

Tai se dejó caer de rodillas en el césped con su mirada fija en la portería, no podía creerlo, había perdido, ¿cómo era posible que perdiera?

-No olvides nuestra apuesta Yagami.

Le dijo Kyle al pasar a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa al chico quien se estremeció al recordar aquella apuesta, ¡OH POR DIOS!¡Matt lo iba a matar! Tai miró hacia las bancas y vio al rubio que se encontraba sentado junto con sus demás amigos, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se lo diría? Se puso de pie y resignado se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Sora y los chicos miraron con temor como Tai se acercaba a ellos, estaban seguros que el chico estaría de pésimo ánimo por haber perdido, pero lo que no sabían era que la cara que traía Tai en esos momentos no era exactamente por haber perdido el partido sino más bien por haber perdido aquella apuesta.

-No puedo creer que hayan perdido.

Murmuró Mimi asombrada mientras miraba a Taichi acercarse a ellos.

-No vayas a decir nada de eso enfrente de él Mimi.

Le advirtió Sora y Mimi asintió, ella sabía a la perfección lo odioso que se ponía Taichi cada vez que perdía un partido.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?

Le preguntó Sora a Tai amorosamente al verlo llegar, Tai la miró y lejos de tener una cara molesta se miraba preocupado lo cual extrañó a Sora y a sus amigos.

-Sí estoy bien es sólo que…

-¿Pasa algo Tai? Te vez preocupado.

-No es nada Izzy, bueno en realidad si hay algo que me preocupa.

Tai miró a Matt y a Mimi y sintió que un nudo se formó en su estomago, lo iban a matar, tragó saliva nervioso y decidió que era hora de decirles sobre la apuesta.

-¡¿Queeee dijiste?!

Gritó un furioso Yamato que estrujaba con fuerza a Taichi quien rogaba interiormente por qué Matt no lo hiciera trizas en ese momento.

-Repite lo que dijiste.

Le exigió Matt zangoloteándolo nuevamente, no podía creer que Tai hubiera apostado a Mimi en un partido ¡Apostado! ¡A su Mimi! ¡En un partido! ¿Pues en qué demonios estaba pensando Tai?

-Lo siento, estaba seguro que ganaría y…

-¿Cómo pudiste aceptar esa apuesta Tai? –Lo regañó Sora-

-¿Pues qué crees que soy Tai? ¿un objeto? No iré a ninguna cita.

Se quejó esta vez Mimi quien se cruzó de brazos y miró con reproche a su amigo se sentía indignada por haber sido usada de esa manera.

-Pero Mimi, si no aceptas la cita me destituirán como capitán del equipo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

Se quejó una indignada Sora quien miró con asombro a Tai, los demás chicos también se asombraron ante la gravedad de aquello, todos ahí sabían lo importante que era el futbol para Tai y ser destituido como capitán seguramente significaba algo terrible para el moreno, ahora las cosas no eran tan simples como limitarse a declinar la cita, ahora el puesto de Tai como capitán estaba en juego.

-Fue parte de la apuesta.

-¡Tai! ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar eso?

Lo regañó la pelirroja, su novio sólo había complicado las cosas aceptando esas condiciones tan ridículas aunque debía aceptar que quien hizo la apuesta con Tai era un chico astuto y su novio un soquete por haber aceptado aquella tonta apuesta.

-Lo siento, ya se los dije estaba seguro de ganar, nunca pensé que…

-Es que tú nunca piensas Tai y de una vez te digo que Mimi no irá a ninguna cita.

-Pero Matt, me relevarán como capitán.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hacer esa estúpida apuesta.

Sentenció un furioso Yamato que no estaba dispuesto a ceder, Tai lo miró y por la manera en que Matt lo veía estaba seguro de que el rubio estaba más que furioso en ese momento y no iba a ceder. No sabía ni cómo era que él aún seguía vivo, por lo cual no le quedaba más que suplicarle a Mimi, ella era más sensible y por lo tanto más fácil de convencer y si lograba que Mimi aceptaba no había forma de que Matt se negara, después de todo la que iba a tener la cita era ella no él.

-¿Mimi?

Tai volteó hacia la castaña y Mimi se sintió conmovida al ver la cara de desesperación de su amigo, pero aún así no estaba dispuesta a aceptar por dos razones, en primera; no quería tener una cita con un desconocido y en segunda; estaba molesta con Tai por haberla apostado como si ella fuera un objeto, eso realmente había sido muy descortés por parte de su amigo y mínimo su amigo se merecía un escarmiento por aquel insulto, así la pensaría dos veces antes de que la vuelva a poner en una apuesta.

-Lo siento Tai, pero esta vez no, tendrás que arreglar este problema tú sólo.

-Pero Mimi…

-Ya la oíste no es no.

Habló de nuevo Matt quien seguía que echaba lumbre y Tai suspiró resignado, al parecer esta vez no tendría salida, asumiría su responsabilidad y renunciaría a ser capitán de su equipo al menos que Okada se la perdonara y le diera otra opción pero dudaba que eso fuera a suceder, de seguro el niño rico ese saltaría de gusto cuando supiera que ya no sería capitán del equipo de la Preparatoria Pública de Odaiba.

-Tal vez podrías llegar a un acuerdo con quien hiciste la apuesta.

-Sí Izzy tiene razón, no creo que sea tan cruel como para hacerte renunciar al puesto de capitán realmente, tal vez sólo era para asustarte.

Dijo una esperanzara Sora de que sus suposiciones fueran correctas y que la persona con quien apostó Tai no fuera tan cruel como para realmente hacerlo renunciar como capitán del equipo.

-Lo dudo, él de seguro estará feliz de que deje de ser el capitán.

-Por cierto Tai, ¿Con quién fue que hiciste la apuesta?

Preguntó un curioso Izzy y todos fijaron sus miradas en el deprimido de Tai que de sólo recordar el nombre de aquella persona lo hacía sentirse cada vez peor.

-Con Kyle Okada, el capitán del equipo de la academia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con ese sujeto?!

Aquella respuesta no había sido nada agradable para Matt quien sabía a la perfección quien era Kyle Okada y no le agradaba ni un poco simplemente por el hecho de que siempre había notado que ese chico tenía un interés en especial en Mimi, desde que había visto a Mimi hablando con él hace un año atrás lo supo, supo que ese tal Okada estaba interesado en ella y no sólo en esa ocasión, cada vez que iba a su escuela por los partidos o por los festivales siempre lo descubría viéndola, Matt sabía a la perfección que Kyle estaba interesado en Mimi, pero nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos, mira que usar al tonto de Tai para acercarse a ella eso era jugar sucio, ahora menos que nunca permitiría que esa cita se llevara a cabo.

La que no pensaba igual que Matt era Mimi, ella también sabía quién era Kyle, lo recordaba a la perfección y siempre se le había hecho un chico lindo aunque claro su corazón siempre le había pertenecido a Matt, pero no era por el hecho de que se le hiciera lindo que estuviera reconsiderando las cosas, no, eso no era suficiente para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero la expresión que puso Matt al escuchar el nombre de Kyle sí lo era, su novio necesitaba un escarmiento después de haberse negado a ir al cine con ella y si bien había estado a punto de perdonarlo poco antes de que comenzara el partido ahora se había retractado ante la actitud del rubio, ante aquella situación él ni siquiera se había detenido a pedirle su opinión, sólo había dicho que no como si él mandara sobre ella y Mimi ya se estaba cansando de eso, Matt la estaba comenzando a tratar como si ella no tuviera libertad de opinar, la sentía tan segura que creía haría todo lo que él dijera sólo porque él se lo pedía y no conforme con eso ya no se esforzaba por quedar bien con ella, ahora para todo era primero la banda y después ella y no, las cosas no eran así, ella tenía que ser primero y lo demás podía esperar para después, había llegado la hora de darle una lección a su novio y enseñarle que no la tenía tan segura como siempre, ya era hora de que Yamato Ishida se diera cuenta de que sí no hacía algo, muy pronto la perdería ya que aunque lo amara Mimi Tachikawa no iba a permitir que la dejaran en segundo lugar, ¡Eso nunca!

-Está bien Tai iré a la cita.

Dijo Mimi y todos voltearon a verla aunque con expresiones diferentes en sus rostros: Izzy y Sora se miraban asombrados, Tai incrédulo pero esperanzado y Matt totalmente incrédulo, ¿Acaso había oído bien? y ¿Mimi había dicho que sí a la cita?

-¿Qué? Claro que no irás.

Se quejó Yamato, la incredulidad se había borrado de su rostro y ahora se miraba molesto dispuesto a no permitir aquella cita.

-Sí, sí iré, sino destituirán a Tai como capitán.

-No, no irás, ese es su problema debió pensarlo mejor antes.

-¡Que sí iré Yamato!

Matt la miró sorprendido, ella sólo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba realmente molesta, lo que no entendía era porque estaba molesta con él cuando el que la había apostado era Tai no él, ella debía estar agradecida con él por defenderla y no permitirle a Tai que la obligara a ir a esa cita, entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada con él? Aquello no tenía sentido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que Tai tenga que renunciar a ser capitán de su equipo y porque mi novio es un egoísta que sólo piensa en él y que no quiere ir conmigo al cine a pesar de que lo prometió hace meses.

-¿Qué?

-Te dije que conseguiría con quién ir y gracias a Tai ya tengo con quien ir y tú no tienes ningún derecho a quejarte puesto que no quisiste ir conmigo, ahora te aguantas.

Matt sintió que un agujero en el suelo se había abierto sobre sus pies y se lo había tragado por completo cuando escuchó aquellas palabras de Mimi "Te dije que conseguiría con quien ir." Maldición lo había dejado totalmente desarmado con aquel argumento pero aún así no estaba dispuesto a perder, pudiera que él se hubiera negado a ir al cine con ella, pero eso no le daba derecho a Mimi de engañarlo con otro y mucho menos con su consentimiento.

-Estás loca si crees que voy a permitir eso.

-No tienes opción.

-Claro que sí y no irás a esa cita.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo lo digo.

-Osea que tengo que hacer lo que tú dices.

-Sí.

A Matt le bastó el sólo ver la expresión de Mimi para darse cuenta de que aquella no había sido una respuesta inteligente, es más había sido autoritaria, machista, un tanto ridícula y la peor que pudo haber dicho, ahora Mimi lo miraba más molesta que hacía unos segundos.

-Pues estás muy equivocado y escúchame bien Yamato Ishida voy a ir a esa cita te guste o no y tú no vas a hacer nada para impedirlo, ni tampoco para intervenir, te vas a ir a ensayar con tu banda como querías y me vas a dejar ir al cine con Kyle de lo contrario te juro que terminamos.

Sin argumentos, sin palabras, así era como se había quedado Matt en cuento escuchó la sentencia de Mimi quien se podía notar a simple vista estaba hablando en serio.

-¿entendido?

Finalizó Mimi y miró a Matt quien sólo apretó los labios para no decir algo de lo que luego se fuera a arrepentir, no quería perder a Mimi y mucho menos por una tontería como aquella por eso se quedó callado y no respondió pero aquello eran tan frustrante que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra.

-Bien,-Continuó Mimi después de un breve silencio- en ese caso me iré a casa, Tai dale mi dirección a Kyle y dile que lo espero a las tres para ir a comer algo y después al cine.

Tai asintió levemente, consciente de la que le esperaba en cuento Mimi se fuera, pudiera que Matt les estuviera dando la espalda en esos momentos pero no hacía falta verle la cara para saber que estaba furioso y que desquitaría aquella furia con él. La castaña se dio media vuelta y con gran dignidad se alejó de sus amigos sin importarle que dejó atrás a un furioso Yamato que parecía echaba lumbre hasta por los ojos.

Mimi desapareció del campo de visión de todos y Matt permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos, estaba tan molesto que ni capaz de moverse era, apretaba sus puños con gran fuerza sin importarle si se lastimaba y oprimía su mandíbula con tal intensidad que hasta sus dientes rechinaban.

-Matt ¿Estás bien?

Se atrevió a preguntar una cautelosa Sora después de varios segundos en que el rubio permaneció inmóvil.

Matt no respondió sólo volteó furioso y dirigió una mirada asesina hacia Taichi quien sintió que el alma se le fue del cuerpo cuando se encontró con aquellos furiosos ojos azules que lo querían asesinar, era hombre muerto, eso era seguro.

-Todo esto es tú culpa.

Le gritó a Tai sin poder contener su rabia y el moreno sintió como la piel se le erizaba, no cabía duda Matt lo haría trizas.

-Tai será mejor que corras.

Sugirió Izzy y Tai no la pensó dos veces para hacerle caso al sabio consejo de su amigo y lo más rápido que pudo salió huyendo del lugar para salvar su pellejo y tras de él salió un enfurecido Yamato que no estaría feliz hasta haber estrangulado con sus propias manos a su amigo que era el causante de todo aquel problema.

**Notas de la autora: Jojo esta vez me exedí un poco con las notas de arriba y todavía tengo el descaro de molestarlos ahorita jejeje bueno sólo quería preguntarles ¿que les pareció? espero que haya sido de su agrado y este apenas es el comienzo ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo que me está quedando super largo, bueno me despido un abrazote y un besotote a todos los que me leen y bueno sólo les aviso que la actualización, probablemente sea el próximo viernes, a más tardar el domingo, pero lo más seguro es que sea el viernes, ahora si me despido y que tengan un lindo fin de semana que ya se acerca :D**

**Mimato196**


	2. La cita

**19 de diciembre del 2012**

**Hola a todo mundo, aquí me tienen de regreso con un nuevo capitulo, lamento no haberlo subido ayer pero no había tenido tiempo de revisarlo así que no me quedó de otra que subirlo hasta ahora :) pero les dije que no pasaba del domingo ;) jojo así que aún estoy dentro del tiempo límite. Verán tuve muchas complicaciones al escribir este capitulo, más que nada falta de inspiración y sumenle a eso que mientras yo escribía muy mona el capitulo shalalala mi hermanita menor se le ocurrió traer a una amiga a la casa y ¿que creen? es partiradia del Sorato (perodonen si alguien que este leyendo le guste esta pareja se ofende pero es que a mí en lo particular aborresco esta pareja)y osó comentar frente a mí que esa parejita estaba desde digimon 1 y que era muy evidente ya se imaginarán como me puse parecía Hulk pero tuve que reservarme mis opiniones 1 porque no me llevo con la niña esa como para ponerme a pelear además que la niña era una invitada y que mi hermana me echaba unos ojos de calmate o te mato y la otra es que a palabras necias oídos sordos el caso es que después de eso me dio depresión al recordar el feo final de digimon dos y no podía continuar con mi capitulo, así que perdonen si quedó algo feito y por marearlos con mis traumas pero tenía que sacarlo. Bueno el caso es que aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste :D**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me pertencen.**

2

La cita

Era sábado y Matt se encontraba ensayando con su banda en el mismo lugar de siempre; en un almacén perteneciente al padre de uno de los chicos de la banda, pero esta vez las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien.

-Empecemos de nuevo.

Dijo Matt después de un breve silencio que se había formado por una pequeña equivocación de su parte. Los chicos comenzaron a tocar de nuevo y Matt también lo hizo, pero al igual que la vez anterior volvió a cometer un error que hizo que todos dejaran de tocar.

-Maldición…

Musitó furioso consigo mismo por no poder concentrarse.

-Oie Matt ¿te encuentras bien? Tú nunca te equivocas y hoy…

Habló Kou el bajista de cabello café de la banda.

-Hoy no das una amigo.

Finalizó Shun, un chico de cabello negro corto cubierto por una gorra y que era el baterista de la banda.

-Lo sé, lo siento, es sólo que…

Matt guardó silencio, el sólo recordar porque estaba tan distraído lo hacía enfurecer. Shun y Kou se miraron mutuamente, era obvio que Matt tenía un problema aunque sabían que él no se los iba a decir, Matt no era de los que contaba sus problemas, más bien era de los que se guardaban todo y muy difícilmente sabrías que está pensando.

-Hey si quieres dejamos el ensayo para otro día.

-Kou tiene razón será mejor dejarlo para mañana, después de todo todavía falta una semana y no estamos tan mal.

-Como sea.

Respondió Matt y malhumorado desprendió su guitarra del amplificador para después dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el forro de su guitarra.

-Bien en ese caso… -Habló Shun mientras se estiraba- Iré a ver a Kasumi, estaba molesta porque teníamos ensayo de nuevo.

Shun se levantó y se dirigió a la salida guardándose las baquetas en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos.

Se despidió alzando su mano en forma de despedida pero sólo Kou respondió, Matt estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando Shun se fue.

-Oie ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Preguntó Kou a la par que se acercaba a su amigo que peleaba con el cierre del forro de su guitarra.

-Sí todo está bien. Maldición cierra.

-Cómo digas.

Respondió Kou encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo un poco de la soda de lata que llevaba consigo, estaba claro para él que Matt no le contaría nada.

-Iré por unas cosas arriba, no te vayas hasta que vuelva, papá me matará si se roban algo.

Matt no respondió, pero Kou confiaba en que lo hubiera escuchado así que sin ninguna preocupación subió y dejó a Matt sólo peleando aún con el cierre del forro de su guitarra.

Fueron sólo unos segundos los que Matt duró peleando con el cierre del forro pero cuando al fin logró cerrarlo su frustración no se vio disminuida, de hecho el que no lograra cerrar el forro y el que se hubiera equivocado tantas veces durante el ensayo, eran sólo consecuencias del hecho de que se encontraba muy preocupado, frustrado y molesto por la cita que Mimi tendría con ese sujeto. ¿Por qué Mimi tuvo que haber aceptado esa cita? Claro, para darle una lección a él, pero él ya había aprendido su lección cuando habló con Sora, no necesitaba otra, pero Mimi no quiso escucharlo, no le dio la oportunidad de explicarse y eso era lo que más le frustraba. Aquella mañana había ido a casa de Mimi para hablar con ella y la castaña prácticamente lo había corrido diciendo que tenía que arreglarse para su cita ¡ARREGLARSE! ¿Por qué Mimi se arreglaba para ver a Okada? ¡ERA ABSURDO! Intentó protestar pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía la puerta cerrada en la cara y aunque estuvo a más de una hora tocando para que le abriera, Mimi no lo hizo y no le quedó de otra que irse al ensayo que al final resultó un completo fracaso porque él no podía concentrarse, se equivocaba hasta en las notas más fáciles y todo porque no podía dejar de estar pensando en la dichosa cita.

Colgó su guitarra en su hombro y miró el reloj de pared; quince para las tres. A las tres se suponía que empezaría la cita de Mimi ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer él mientras Mimi se la pasaba de lo lindo con ese tal Okada?

-Ya llegue Matt, ¿Ya te vas?

Preguntó Kou mientras bajaba el último escalón y miraba a su amigo parado con su guitarra al hombro y su mirada fija en el reloj.

-Sí, tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos mañana.

-En ese caso nos vemos mañana.

Matt se despidió de Kou y salió a paso lento del lugar, sin poder sacarse de la mente aquella dichosa cita que estaba por comenzar.

-Hasta que por fin sales.

Habló Tai quien se encontraba recargado en la pared con unos lentes oscuros puestos. Matt se detuvo y volteó para mirar a su amigo con indiferencia.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-¿Pues qué más? Vine a ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿De qué demonios hablas? Y ¿Por qué traes esos lentes?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

Tai alzó un poco los lentes y le enseñó a Matt el ojo morado que le había quedado como secuela después de la golpiza que le había dado el rubio el día anterior. Matt lo miró sin interés y sin el menor remordimiento.

-Te lo merecías.

Le dijo y se dio la media vuelta para continuar con su camino.

-Hey ¿A dónde vas?

Le preguntó Tai cuando lo vio darse la media vuelta y alejarse.

-A casa. –Le respondió sin detenerse–

-¿Y no piensas hacer nada respecto a Mimi? Porque yo tengo un plan.

Matt se detuvo y volteó a verlo, Tai tenía esa sonrisa que ponía cada vez que se le ocurría un plan.

Eran las tres de la tarde en punto, Kyle se encontraba subiendo al elevador para llegar al apartamento de Mimi. Estaba vestido de manera casual; un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa blanca y sobre esta una camiseta negra de manga corta. Sobre su cuello colgaba una corbata roja que no se encontraba bien amarrada sino que estaba un poco suelta dándole ese toque rebelde y atractivo que hacía suspirar a más de una chica. En una de sus manos traía una bella rosa roja, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si llevarla era una buena idea; aunque su hermana lo había convencido de que sí lo era él aún tenía sus dudas al respecto, no estaba muy seguro de que a Mimi le gustara aquel detalle o si lo considerara excesivo y hasta atrevido. Es más ni siquiera sabía cómo había tomado el hecho de la apuesta, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, aquella no había sido su más grande idea y Mimi podría considerarlo ofensivo, pero por otra parte aquella era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, conseguir una cita con Mimi Tachikawa era una misión imposible considerando el hecho de que era novia de Yamato Ishida quien no era sólo el chico más codiciado por la chicas de la preparatoria tanto de la pública como de la privada, sino que además era un celoso novio que te mataba con la mirada si te descubría viendo a su novia, más de una vez Ishida le había dedicado a él una mirada asesina cuando lo había descubierto viendo a Mimi, pero ciertamente a Kyle le importaba muy poco lo que pensara Ishida de él, lo que realmente le preocupaba era lo que pensaba Mimi de él. ¿Creería que era un oportunista? ¿o un aprovechado? ¿O tal vez un manipulador que había usado a Yagami para su beneficio? Bueno, en cierta forma tenía algo de eso, pues gracias al ingenuo y orgulloso Yagami había conseguido aquella oportunidad, pero ¿Cómo vería ella eso? ¿Lo consideraría halagador o insultante?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Kyle salió en busca del apartamento de Mimi. Estaba sumamente nervioso como en muy pocas veces en su vida, pero aún así estaba decidido, aprovecharía al máximo esa oportunidad que se le había dado y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez terminaría agradándole más a Mimi de lo que tenía planeado.

Tocó el timbre del apartamento de los Tachikawa, esperó unos segundos y se escuchó la voz de Mimi que avisaba que iba y un momento después la puerta se abrió mostrando a una alegre castaña que le sonreía.

Kyle no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la hermosa sonrisa en los labios de Mimi, era preciosa, la más bella sonrisa que jamás hubiera visto.

-Hola.

Le dijo tímidamente, aún cautivado y cohibido por la presencia de ella.

-Hola cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Le saludó ella sin borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios, Kyle la miró un poco sorprendido, no podía creer que ella aún lo recordara, tal vez él no le era tan indiferente después de todo y tal vez tenía aún una oportunidad de llegar más allá de lo que había pensado.

-Te traje esto.

Kyle extendió la rosa hacia Mimi y ahora fue ella la que se vio sorprendida, aceptó la flor con mucho gusto y le pidió a Kyle que esperara en lo que ella guardaba la rosa. Kyle sonrió y asintió, su hermana no se había equivocado, llevar la rosa había sido buena idea y ahora tenía un poco más de confianza y un punto a su favor. Mimi no tardó en volver y ambos se dirigieron al elevador para ir a comer algo antes de ir al cine.

-¿Y a donde quieres ir a comer?

Le preguntó Kyle cuando salían del elevador. Mimi pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y después una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Qué te parece comida italiana?

-En ese caso conozco el lugar perfecto.

Kyle le sonrió de manera coqueta y para Mimi no pasó desapercibida aquella sonrisa torcida que se le hacía tan familiar, era como si estuviera viendo a Matt sonreírle. Sacó de inmediato de su mente al rubio y decidió concentrarse en Kyle antes de que la culpa y el remordimiento se apoderaran de ella, después de todo el tonto de su novio se lo merecía por ponerla a ella en segundo lugar, si quería estar con su banda pues bien, que se quedara con su banda, ella no pensaba pasarse su sábado encerrada y se lo había advertido, él la ignoró y no la quiso escuchar, pues bien ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias de su indiferencia.

-Entonces en marcha.

Respondió Mimi correspondiendo a la sonrisa del chico y juntos salieron del edificio.

-Sabes que Mimi me matará si se entera que la estoy espiando ¿verdad? Me dijo que no quería que me entrometiera.

Se quejó Matt mientras seguía a su amigo quien parecía se escondía de alguien, pues caminaba con cautela y miraba constantemente hacia todos lados como si temiera que alguien lo estuviera siguiendo. Ambos se dirigían a casa de Mimi.

-Oh vamos Matt, Mimi no tiene porque enterarse, además no vamos a intervenir, sólo cuidaremos que Okada no se sobrepase con ella. Mimi debería agradecérnoslo, la estamos cuidando.

-Aún así la estamos espiando y ella dijo que…

-Matt ya deberías de saber que en lenguaje de chicas NO significa en realidad Sí y …

Tai se interrumpió a sí mismo y se paró repentinamente para después jalar a un desprevenido Matt hacia unos arbustos que se encontraban en el parque frente a la casa de Mimi.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Tai?

Se quejó Matt desde el suelo y viendo a molesto a su amigo que se encontraba asomándose por unos de los arbustos.

-Shhh cállate y mira.

Le dijo Tai y Matt obedeció, se colocó al lado de Tai y los dos asomaron sus ojos por la cima del arbusto para observar a la parejita que salía del edificio. Matt sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estomago de sólo ver a Mimi con ese sujeto, quería molerlo a golpes de sólo ver como sonreía a Mimi, ¡A su Mimi!

-¿Aún quieres que nos vayamos a casa?

Preguntó Tai de manera burlona a la par que miraba divertido a su amigo que echaba chispas, nunca había visto a Matt tan muerto de celos como en ese momento y bueno no era para menos, su chica estaba saliendo con otro, él también estaría furioso si su Sora saliera con otro, es más, no sabía cómo Matt podía controlarse, si él estuviera en su lugar ya hubiera matado a Okada a golpes. Era sorprendente el autocontrol que tenía de su amigo.

-Claro que no, no puedo dejarla sola con ese sujeto.

Gruñó Matt sin poder dejar de ver a la parejita frente a él y rechinar los dientes del coraje y la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

-En ese caso ven, tengo una idea.

Tai jaló a Matt y lo llevó a otra parte donde estuvieran más cercas y poder ver y oír mejor lo que hacían y hablaban Mimi y Kyle.

-Vaya no sabía que iríamos en carro.

Exclamó Mimi sorprendida al ver el hermoso convertible rojo que se encontraba frente a su edificio y del cual Kyle le abría la puerta galantemente.

-Si te molesta podemos ir en el metro, pero está algo retirado el lugar a donde vamos.

-No para nada, me parece fantástico.

Kyle sonrió y Mimi subió al auto alegremente, Kyle cerró la puerta con cuidado y después rodeó el carro para subir por su lado y ponerse en marcha rumbo al restaurante.

-Maldición, no conté con que tuviera carro.

Se quejó Tai. Él y Matt ya se encontraban sobre la misma acera que el edificio de Mimi sólo que escondidos tras una cabina telefónica para no ser descubiertos por la castaña o Kyle

-¿Y ahora que haremos?

Preguntó Matt convencido de que habían perdido su oportunidad de seguir a Mimi y a Okada, pero para sorpresa del rubio, Tai actuó rápido, salió de la cabina telefónica y metió dos de sus dedos a su boca y silbó fuertemente para detener a un taxi. Era una suerte que Mimi viviera en una calle principal donde pasaran muchos taxis.

El auto amarillo no tardó en aparecer después del fuerte silbido de Tai y los dos chicos rápidamente subieron al auto para continuar con su persecución.

-Siga ese convertible rojo.

Indicó Tai señalando el auto que se encontraba parado ante la luz roja del semáforo. El taxista no cuestionó nada sólo se puso en marcha y siguió a toda prisa al auto rojo.

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto.

Se quejó Matt dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del asiento, una parte de él le decía que eso de estar siguiendo y espiando a Mimi no era correcto, pero la otra parte de él se enfurecía de sólo ver a Mimi con Okada que no la pensaba dos veces y se dejaba llevar por las locuras de su amigo.

-¿Qué acaso no quieres saber lo que sucede en la cita de Okada y Mimi?

-Claro que quiero saber, pero no creo que esto sea lo correcto.

-Piénsalo Matt, no puedes bajar la guardia, ya llegó con su súper auto convertible del año para impresionarla, quien sabe que otras mañas tenga bajo la manga para sorprenderla.

-Mimi no es tan superficial como parece.

-Lo sé, pero vamos, ese auto impresiona a cualquiera, si yo fuera una chica lo preferiría a él sólo por el auto, además, sé de buena fuente que Okada es bastante popular entre las chicas, por algo ha de ser, tal vez les da toloache o yo que sé, tenemos que cuidar a Mimi.

Matt se quedó pensativo, Tai tenía razón, él también sabía que Okada era muy popular entre las chicas y como decía Tai por algo debía de ser, tal vez no estaba mal vigilar de cercas a esos dos.

El taxi se detuvo al igual que el auto de Kyle, afortunadamente para los dos chicos el taxista no fue obvio y decidió detenerse a una distancia prudente para no despertar sospechas y no ser sorprendidos.

-Oiga, usted sí sabe, es mejor estar un poco lejos para no ser descubiertos. –Lo felicitó el moreno–

-No se imagina la cantidad de veces que me han pedido que persiga a alguien.

-Hey Matt mira, están bajando.

Los dos chicos observaron como Kyle le abría la puerta a Mimi y luego le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a bajar, Mimi la aceptó y ambos se dirigieron con amplias sonrisas a la entrada del restaurante.

-Ven hay que seguirlos.

Dijo Tai y de inmediato bajó del taxi, Matt lo siguió pero se vio detenido por el hombre del taxi quien exigió su pago, Matt abrió su cartera y sacó un billete que entregó al hombre, después miró lo que le restaba y suspiró, aquella persecución lo iba a dejar en la ruina y más si Tai no pagaba su parte.

Los dos chicos entraron al restaurante y vieron a Mimi y a Kyle que hablaba con el hombre de la entrada quien de inmediato se ofreció a guiarlos hasta su mesa. Una vez que vieron que ya no podrían ser descubiertos, Tai y Matt se decidieron a entrar al restaurante pero se vieron detenidos por uno de los trabajadores de ese lugar,

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo jóvenes?

Preguntó el hombre vestido de traje y mirada engreída.

-Sólo queríamos pasar a comer algo.

Respondió Tai restándole importancia a la pregunta del hombre y junto con Matt intentó entrar pero de nuevo se vieron detenidos por aquel camarero que se interpuso en su camino.

-Disculpen jóvenes pero no puedo dejarlos pasar.

-Oh no se moleste en guiarnos, conocemos el camino.

Habló de nuevo Tai en otro intento por pasar a aquel hombre que insistía en interponerse en su camino.

-Oh lo siento joven, pero me temo que eso no será posible, al menos que tenga una reservación. ¿Tienen los jóvenes alguna reservación?

-Bueno verá… nosotros no…–Tartamudeó Tai sin saber que más inventarse para poder pasar–

-Oiga Okada pasó sin reservación. –Se quejó un molesto Matt que se cruzó de brazos y dedicó una mirada reprobatoria al hombre, Matt estaba perdiendo la paciencia–

-¡Es cierto yo también lo vi! –Alegó también Tai–

-El joven Okada es un cliente distinguido, puede venir cuando quiera.

-¡Bien! Entonces queremos hacer una reservación para ahorita mismo. Así que apúntenos.

Ordenó Tai con altanería y señalando con su dedo el pequeño libro que se encontraba sobre la recepción. El hombre alzó una ceja en señal de desacuerdo, miró a los dos chicos y sus caras molestas lo convencieron para fingir buscar un lugar pero aún así no tenía pensado dejarlos entrar.

-Lo siento, no hay lugar, tendrán que esperar hasta mañana.

Matt y Tai vieron incrédulos al hombre y ambos se asomaron al interior del restaurante para encontrarse con un lugar casi vacío a excepción de tres parejas que se miraban a simple vista, lo demás estaba totalmente solo.

-Miente, este lugar está más sólo que un panteón a la media noche.

Se quejó un molesto Tai que regresó su vista para enfrentar al hombre quien torció la boca y miró con fastidio a los dos chicos.

-Miren lo que ustedes quieren es ir a molestar al joven Okada y a su novia y yo no puedo…

-¡Ella no es su novia!

Alegó un molesto Yamato que había tomado del cuello de la camisa al camarero y lo había estrujado con fuerza a la par que le dedicaba una mirada furiosa.

-Hey Matt tranquilo.

Intervino Tai un poco preocupado de que su amigo perdiera el control, pero más que eso le preocupaba que llamaran a la policía, entonces sí estarían en aprietos. Matt soltó de mala gana al camarero y volvió a cruzarse de brazos desviando su mirada furiosa.

-Él tuvo la culpa para que dice que Mimi es novia de ese imbécil.

Se quejó Matt y Tai volteó a verlo para después mirar al hombre encargado de la puerta que trataba de arreglarse la camisa ya desordenada por el agarre del rubio.

-Me temo que tendré que pedirles que se vayan.

-Oiga este es un lugar público no puede corrernos.-Se quejó Tai indignado-

-Yo no me voy de aquí hasta que Mimi salga de este lugar.

-Si no lo hacen me temo que tendré que llamar a Goro para que los haga salir por las malas.

-Llame a Goro no nos importa, nosotros no nos iremos, verdad Matt.

Matt no respondió pero asintió en señal de acuerdo y los dos amigos clavaron sus miradas en el camarero que los miraba con una ceja alzada, tanto Matt como Tai estaban convencidos que nadie los movería de ahí por lo menos hasta que Mimi y Kyle salieran pero de pronto el rostro del camarero cambió y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de aquel engreído hombre, los dos chicos notaron con extrañeza ese cambio de expresión y antes de que pudieran preguntar a que se debía una gran sombra los cubrió a los dos y una fuerte presencia se hizo sentir tras ellos, los dos voltearon algo temerosos y se encontraron con un inmenso hombre de grandes proporciones que los miraba de mala manera.

-Tai…

-¿Sí Matt?

-Creo que él es Goro.

-Sí creo que sí.

-Y creo que sí nos puede sacar.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo.

Los dos tragaron saliva algo nerviosos y antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, ambos chicos se vieron levantados por aquel enorme sujeto que terminó literalmente aventándolos a la calle.

-Auch!

Se quejaron al caer sobre el duro pavimento que no tuvo consideración de ellos y los recibió con un fuerte golpe.

-Maldición.

Se quejó Matt mientras se levantaba y se sobaba adolorido.

-Bah! De mejores lugares me han corrido.

Habló esta vez Tai quien al igual que su amigo ya se encontraba de pie y se sobaba para calmar un poco el dolor del golpe.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?

Preguntó Matt y Tai se quedó pensativo, necesitaban un plan, un buen plan porque rendirse no era algo que estuviera en su vocabulario y menos cuando el honor de su mejor amigo estaba en juego.

-Tengo una idea.

Tai sonrió, pudiera que siempre fuera un despistado de lo peor pero cuando se trataba de planes él era el indicado.

Mimi miró con admiración el interior de aquel hermoso y elegante restaurante italiano, no cabía duda que Kyle la había llevado a un lugar sumamente elegante, de haber sabido se hubiera vestido mejor para la ocasión. Pasó su mirada curiosa por todo el lugar y notó que extrañamente ella y Kyle se encontraban en una sección apartada del resto de los comensales lo cual era algo raro aunque tal vez Kyle había escogido ese lugar por la vista ya que los dos se encontraban sentados al lado de un enorme ventanal que daba hacia un hermoso jardín.

-¿Pasa algo?

Le preguntó Kyle amablemente al ver que la cara de admiración que Mimi había tenido en un principio había cambiado a una seria y temió que el lugar no le hubiera agradado.

-No es nada, es sólo que me preguntaba ¿Por qué estamos separados de las demás personas?

-Eso es porque esta es el área VIP, sólo las personas con membrecía pueden entrar a esta área.

-Ya veo

Murmuró Mimi y echó un nuevo vistazo al lugar, no cabía duda era muy lindo, lástima que Matt no estuviera con ella, si fuera así todo sería perfecto y ella se encontraría en un sueño.

Matt y Tai se asomaron con cautela al interior del restaurante donde vieron a aquel engreído camarero salir de la recepción para acompañar hasta su mesa a una pareja que acababa de llegar y en su lugar se colocaba una linda chica de cabello corto y oscuro, justo como lo había pensado Tai; el de la recepción cambiaba cada vez que llegaba un nuevo cliente y una vez que se iba otro tomaba su lugar y para suerte de los dos chicos una chica era la que había tomado el lugar de aquel hombre sólo hacía falta usar sus encantos para convencerla de que los dejara entrar y si era posible los colocada en una mesa cerca de donde estaban Kyle y Mimi que hasta el momento no sabía donde se encontraban.

-Ven Matt es nuestra oportunidad.

Tai jaló al rubio del brazo y los dos entraron hacia el interior del restaurante donde la linda camarera los recibió con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

-¡Oh Vaya! Pero que linda señorita nos toco que nos atendiera esta vez, ¿no crees Matt?

Matt alzó una ceja y miró con cierta incredulidad a su amigo, ¿En realidad Tai creía que con ese truco barato ella los dejaría entrar? Claro que no, de seguro la chica no tardaría en llamar a ese tal Goro de nuevo cuando se sintiera acosada por Tai y entonces los dos se encontrarían de nuevo con el piso.

-Y dime hermosa ¿eres nueva? No te había visto por aquí.

Tai le sonrió de forma seductora a la chica quien de inmediato se sonrojó completamente ante el descarado coqueteo del moreno quien no dejaba de verla fijamente y a pesar de que sus ojos eran cubiertos por las gafas oscuras no dejaban de tener un fuerte impacto en la chica que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Eeeh sí.

Respondió la chica con su cara totalmente roja por el coqueteo del chico que no dejaba de sonreírle, y ¡Dios que sonrisa! Era de esas que hacían desmayar a cualquiera.

-Oh! Ya veo, por eso mi amigo y yo nunca te habíamos visto –Continuó Taichi sin borrar su coqueta sonrisa y su mirada insinuante- verás preciosa, mi amigo y yo…

Tai hizo una breve pausa y volteó hacia Yamato a quien le dedicó una cómplice sonrisa, dándole a entender que le siguiera la corriente, el rubio lo entendió a la perfección y con pesar le siguió el juego a su amigo así que cuando la chica volteó a verlo después de la breve pausa de Tai, Matt también le sonrió de forma coqueta a la joven camarera que sintió derretirse al ver esa sonrisa seductora y ese rostro tan varonil y perfecto, si el moreno era un seductor innato, el rubio era un Adonis sumamente sensual con ese toque de chico malo que hacía perder la cabeza a todas.

La chica apartó su mirada de Yamato y la regresó de nuevo hacia Taichi quien seguía con su explicación. En cuanto a Matt cuando sintió que la chica ya no lo miraba y se enfocaba solamente en Tai suspiró con pesar, odiaba tener que dársela de don juan, con la única que hacía eso era con Mimi, le encantaba verla sonrojarse cuando él se ponía en ese plan de seductor fatal pero actuar así frente a otra chica no era de su agrado, sentía que engañaba a su Mimi, aunque claro estaba que era por ella que hacía todo eso, sí la señorita no hubiera aceptado aquella ridícula cita, él no tuviera que estar haciendo esas cosas, así que en resumen el que él tuviera que andar coqueteando con otras era culpa de Mimi, aunque no por eso se sentía más cómodo haciéndolo a diferencia de Tai quien parecía realmente divertirse con su papel de seductor, podía verlo en la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su amigo.

-Somos dos solteros en busca de la chica indicada –Continuaba Tai con su discurso- tú sabes, una que sea linda, tierna, simpática y todo eso, y venimos aquí a menudo porque nos han dicho que hay chicas muy lindas, pero no lo habíamos comprobado hasta ahora que te veo, así que dime dulzura ¿nos podrías dar una mesa?

-¡Claro!

Respondió la chica sin siquiera pensarlo, con la cara totalmente roja y con varias asentimientos torpes que revelaban su nerviosismo. La joven camarera tomó dos menús de la recepción y enseguida se apresuró a guiar a los dos chicos al interior del elegante restaurante. Tai volteó hacia Matt y con picardía levantó sus gafas para guiñarle un ojo y sonreírle ampliamente, feliz porque había logrado salirse con la suya y el plan había dado resultado al 100%

Para fortuna de los dos chicos la camarera había quedado tan encantada con Tai que los sentó en el área VIP donde los dos chicos pudieron ver a Kyle y a Mimi sentados a varias mesas de distancia de donde se encontraban ellos, pero aún así podían verlos a la perfección.

-Gracias linda.

Una nueva sonrisa coqueta se dibujó en los labios del moreno y la chica se retiró entre suspiros soñadores, Tai la observó marcharse y sonrió orgulloso de su encanto, no cabía duda de que aún tenía el toque. Aunque estaba seguro de que si Sora se llegaba a enterar de su descarado coqueteo con aquella chica, él no viviría para contarlo, lo bueno era que Sora no tenía porque enterarse y sí lo hacía tenía la justificación de que era por una buena causa.

-Maldición, desde aquí no podemos oír nada.

Se quejó Matt, mientras que volteaba hacia atrás intentando ver a la pareja ubicada al otro extremo del lugar.

-Si nos acercamos más nos descubrirán.

-Lo sé, pero quiero saber de qué hablan, Mimi está sonriendo mucho.

-Ella siempre está sonriendo.

-Pero es diferente creo que en realidad le agrada ese tipo.

-Tranquilo Matt, no creo que sea la gran cosa de seguro sólo hablan del clima o algo así.

Matt dejó de voltear hacia donde se encontraba Mimi y fijó ahora su atención a Tai para después dar un resignado suspiro, Tai tenía razón tal vez estaba algo paranoico y debía tranquilizarse aunque eso era algo difícil tomando en cuenta que odiaba ver a Mimi con ese sujeto.

-mmm está delicioso

Festejó Mimi con una adorable sonrisa al llevar el primer bocado a su boca. Kyle la miró y sonrió al ver el adorable gesto de ella y aquella sonrisa tan armoniosa y perfecta que estaba empezando a amar.

-Me alegra que te guste.

-¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! Nunca había probado algo tan delicioso como esto, espero algún día poder cocinar algo tan exquisito como esto por mí misma.

-¿Te gusta la cocina?

-Me fascina, cuando entre a la universidad, pretendo estudiar gastronomía y después poner mi propio negocio.

-Eso suena genial, ten por seguro que seré tu cliente número uno cuando pongas tu propio restaurante.

-Y no olvides promocionarlo con tus amigos, no me caería mal algo de publicidad gratis.

Mimi le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió coquetamente sin darse cuenta que mesas más atrás estaba su novio a punto de ir a terminar con esa cita si no fuese porque Tai lo estaba sujetando para impedir que fuese a golpear a Okada.

-Eso tenlo por seguro.

Le respondió el ojiverde a la castaña que sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta y continuó comiendo y platicando sobre sus planes sobre su futuro restaurante y otros temas que poco a poco se fueron dando entre los dos chicos, entre sonrisas y curiosas preguntas.

Mimi rió después de una anécdota contada por Kyle sobre su infancia, lo miró mientras tomaba un poco de soda y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, antes ella tenía esas pláticas con Matt, ambos se divertían hablando sobre sus sueños o sus travesuras de niños pero desde que la banda del rubio había comenzado a tomar fama, las cosas habían cambiado, él ya no tenía tiempo, siempre estaba ocupado ensayando y algo tan simple como ir a comer o ir a ver una película las habían dejado de lado porque él no tenía tiempo, y lo peor era que Matt no se daba cuenta que algo entre ellos había cambiado y él la había hecho a un lado.

-¿Está todo bien?

Le preguntó Kyle al ver que la sonrisa de Mimi había desaparecido y en su lugar había aparecido un semblante triste y algo nostálgico.

-No es nada, sólo recordé algo jejeje.

Mimi llevó una nueva porción de comida a su boca y se dedicó a comer para no tener que hablar más sobre el tema. Kyle la miró y un poco de desilusión apareció en su semblante, tal vez Mimi no se lo había querido decir para no incomodarlo pero el castaño podía imaginar a que se debía el rostro triste de Mimi, ella de seguro había recordado a Matt y tal vez hasta se sentía culpable e incómoda por ir a aquella cita con alguien que no era su novio.

-Si quieres cuando terminemos de comer puedo llevarte a tú casa.

Dijo con pesar, no cabía duda que se la había estado pasando de maravilla al lado de Mimi pero tampoco quería ser un problema para ella, así que lo mejor era dejarla ir.

-eh? ¿Por qué?

Preguntó Mimi desconcertada y alzando su vista del plato para verlo fijamente.

-Sé que la forma en que conseguí esta cita no fue la mejor y también se que estás saliendo con Ishida y la verdad es que no quiero causarte problemas así que si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa cuando terminemos de comer para no seguir incomodándote.

-Te equivocas, no estoy incomoda, me la he pasado estupendo contigo y créeme realmente quiero ir a ver esa película, así que no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-Pero hace un momento.

-Lo sé, sé que mi expresión cambió muy repentinamente hace un momento, y perdona si eso te incomodó es sólo que… no fue por ti… fue por…

-Ishida.

-Sí. Es que antes, solíamos hablar así como lo hicimos tú y yo hace rato, nos divertíamos y todo era genial pero desde que su banda comenzó a crecer él… él se distanció poco a poco y no quiero reclamarle ni obligarlo a que esté conmigo porque sé que la banda es su sueño pero… lo extraño.

Mimi bajó su mirada, sus manos habían estado jugando con la servilleta y sus ojos se habían humedecido, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar si no fuese porque sintió una mano amiga sobre las suyas que dejaron de estrujar la servilleta que se encontraba entre sus manos. Mimi alzó su rostro y se encontró con el amable rostro de Kyle quien le sonrió y la vio con cariño.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, sólo tienes que hablar con él y decirle como te sientes, ya verás que si lo haces las cosas mejoraran entre los dos y si no lo hacen, bueno, yo siempre estaré disponible para ti.

Le dijo a manera de broma y con una amigable sonrisa que hizo reír a Mimi pero que también la hizo sonrojarse levemente, por un instante, al hacer contacto con aquellos ojos color esmeralda algo en su interior se movió, algo que antes sólo había sentido con Matt.

Kyle alejó su mano de la de Mimi y decidió que era momento de pedir la cuenta para olvidar aquel momento en que se había visto traicionado por sus impulsos y a pesar de que había decidido estar con ella sólo como amigos para no causarle problemas y mortificaciones, algo en su interior lo traicionó y terminó lanzándola aquella no tan sutil indirecta a Mimi.

Mientras tanto al otro extremo de aquel lugar, Tai se encontraba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por detener a Matt quien hacía hasta lo imposible por llegar hasta donde estaba la parejita, había decidido ir a partirle la cara a Okada en cuanto vio como este se tomaba el atrevimiento de tomarle la mano a Mimi ¡A SU MIMI!

-¡Lo voy a matar!

Soltó Matt mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse del agarre de Tai quien no por mucho tiempo podría seguir deteniéndolo.

-Tranquilo, lo vas a arruinar todo si vas para allá.

Se quejó Tai con su cara roja debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por detener al rubio quien lo ignoró y siguió luchando por librarse del agarre del moreno e ir a donde estaba Mimi.

Tai alzó su vista y miró como Kyle pagaba la cuenta, eso significaba que no tardarían en marcharse y la única salida era donde estaban Matt y él, así que tenía que hacer algo para lograr calmar a Matt y esconderse antes de que Kyle y Mimi los descubrieran. Vio como la parejita se levantaba de su lugar y entonces Tai no lo pensó dos veces utilizando todas sus fuerzas, aventó a su amigo al lugar donde estaban y prácticamente lo tiró al suelo para después esconderlo bajo la mesa, mientras el tomaba asiento se ponía una gorra y se volteaba hacia la ventana para no ser reconocido mientras luchaba por mantener a Matt bajo la mesa.

Las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que para cuando Matt se percató de lo que había ocurrido él ya se encontraba bajo la mesa mientras Tai ponías sus pies enfrente de él anteponiéndose por si el rubio intentaba salir de donde Tai lo había escondido. Matt miró por debajo de la mesa como Kyle y Mimi pasaban por un lado sin siquiera voltear hacia donde estaban ellos por lo tanto pasando por desapercibido a Tai quien astutamente se había puesto su gorra y lentes para que ninguno de los dos chicos lo reconociera.

Desde la mañana en que Matt se lo había encontrado esperándolo a que terminara el ensayo había notado que Tai llevaba una gorra colgando de su pantalón, pero no le había dado mucha importancia hasta ahora que comprendía porque la traía, no cabía duda que su amigo era astuto aunque no lo pareciera. Fijó su vista de nuevo a la pareja que casi salía del área VIP y al ver a Mimi sonreír de aquella manera con Kyle sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Acaso la estaba perdiendo? La rabia que antes había sentido al verlos juntos y sobre todo al ver como Kyle la tomaba de la mano y ella no hacía más que apenarse, ahora se había transformado en miedo, un terror indescriptible que estaba por convertirse en pánico, pánico de ver que la persona amada era capaz de ser feliz con alguien más.

-Hey Matt, puedes salir, ya se han ido.

Le habló Tai asomándose por debajo de la mesa y dedicándole una gran sonrisa por no haber sido descubiertos. Matt salió de sus pensamientos y con un semblante triste salió de su escondite para sentarse en el lugar frente a Tai; el moreno no pasó desapercibido el semblante de su amigo y borró la sonrisa de sus labios para mirarlo con algo de preocupación, tal vez al aventarlo bajo la mesa lo había golpeado más fuerte de lo que imaginó y ahora el rubio se sentía mal.

-Oie, ¿todo está bien?

-Sí…bueno en realidad no lo sé.

-¿cómo que no lo sabes?

-Es que en realidad no sé si tiene caso que sigamos haciendo todo esto.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿No me digas que sigues preocupado de que Mimi nos descubra? Ella ni siquiera nos vio.

-Ese es el punto, Mimi se ve tan feliz y tan cómoda con él que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estamos aquí, es más ni siquiera prestó atención a su alrededor porque estaba centrada en él. Tal vez ya la perdí… tal vez ahora lo prefiere a él… Tal vez…

Matt no pudo continuar con sus sospechas puesto que un pedazo de tomate se había estrellado de lleno en su mejilla. Miró el resto de comida que había caído ya a la mesa y después miró a Taichi que lo miraba con una mueca de enojo y fastidio en su rostro.

-Ya basta con tus tal vez, me estás aburriendo y ahora escúchame bien, tanto tú como yo sabemos que Mimi te adora, sólo hace falta ver cómo le brillan los ojos cada vez que te ve y tú la adoras a ella. Ahora Okada te la quiere quitar ¡¿Y tú no piensas hacer nada al respecto?

-Pero es que ella se miraba…

-No quiero oír más excusas, tal vez Mimi esté un poco encandilada por el momento y bueno quien no lo estaría con ese carro pero no podemos permitir que Okada se salga con la suya, así que más vale que te levantes de ahí y vayas a recuperar a tu chica.

-Tienes razón, -Exclamó Matt golpeando la mesa con su puño, contagiado por el ánimo de su amigo- No puedo permitir que Okada me la quite, si quiere llegar a algo con Mimi antes tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

-¡Así se habla amigo! Ahora vamos a lo importante … ¿te vas a comer eso?

Preguntó Tai apuntando al platillo de su amigo que se encontraba casi intacto. Matt lo miró con un poco de incredulidad y molestia pero accedió a darle su comida al moreno quien de inmediato comenzó a devorarla antes de que llegara la mesera con la cuenta y es que no podía desperdiciar una comida así, estaba exquisita, tal vez un día de esos invitaría a Sora a una cena romántica en ese lugar.

Para cuando la cuenta llegó Tai ya había devorado todo el platillo y ni una pizca de comida quedaba en ninguno de los dos platos, sin embargo cuando vieron la cuenta el moreno deseó no haber comido nada ¡¿cómo se suponía que iban a pagar esa cantidad de dinero?! Y es que hasta resultaba un insulto decir aquella enorme cantidad en voz alta, él no traía tanto dinero y dudaba que Matt lo trajera. Ambos chicos se miraron y los dos confirmaron sus sospechas ninguno tenía para pagar.

-¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

Preguntó el rubio mirando con preocupación a su amigo.

-Ni la mitad.

Contestó el moreno con la misma cara de angustia que Matt.

Ambos juntaron sus dineros y apenas lograron juntar la mitad de lo que debían ¿y ahora que iban hacer? No podían irse sin pagar.

-¿Ahora qué vamos hacer?

Preguntó Matt fijando su vista en su amigo ya que en ese momento Tai era el de las ideas.

-Podríamos fugarnos.

-¿Y esperar a que Goro nos atrape? Yo no sé tú, pero a mí no se me antoja provocarlo.

-¿Entonces qué vamos hacer?

-Tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con el encargado; ¡Demonios! Debimos fijarnos en los precios antes de ordenar.

Se quejó el rubio y ambos amigos se quedaron pensativos por unos segundos hasta que Tai miró la cartera de Yamato ¿eso era lo que creía que era? Tai no lo dudó y tomó la cartera de Matt de la mesa para extraer de ella la que sería su salvación.

-Podríamos usar esta.

Propuso el moreno enseñándole a Matt la tarjeta de crédito color azul que había sacado de la cartera de su amigo. Matt abrió los ojos sorpresivamente y miró la tarjeta, ni siquiera se acordaba que la tenía puesto que no solía usarla ya que sólo era para emergencias.

-Bueno se supone que sólo la usaría en casos de emergencias, mi padre me matará cuando se entere que la usé para pagar una comida en un lujoso restaurante italiano.

-Esta es una emergencia. Okada se quiere robar a tu chica y nosotros estamos aquí sentados sin poder salir porque un gigantón de nombre Goro nos hará trizas si salimos sin pagar.

Matt lo pensó por unos segundos, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón, aquella era una emergencia, más que eso, su vida amorosa dependía de ello ya que esta vez el amor de Mimi estaba en juego y no pensaba dejar que el niño rico de Okada le ganara, eso sí que no, no cuando lo que estaba en juego era el amor de Mimi.

Matt no lo dudó más y entregó su tarjeta a la mesera, ya vería como arreglárselas para pagar aquella deuda, ahora lo que importaba era cuidar a Mimi de Okada, eso era lo primordial, todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano.

Para cuando salieron del restaurante ya no había rastro alguno ni de Mimi ni de Kyle, pero aquello no los preocupó mucho, pues sabían que se dirigían al cine para ver la película que Mimi había estado esperando desde hace tiempo y sólo había un cine donde estrenarían esa película esa tarde, pues todos los demás la estrenarían hasta el siguiente día.

-A cinema clubs

Exigió Tai cuando él y Matt entraron al taxi y tanto él como Matt se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba del mimo taxista que los había llevado ahí hacia unos cuantos minutos.

-Tardaron en salir, la parejita a la que persiguen tienen como cinco minutos que se fueron pero no se preocupen yo los alcanzaré en dos.

Dicho esto el hombre sonrió y pisó el acelerador a fondo para dirigirse a cinema clubs lo más rápido posible.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al cine pero para cuando lo hicieron el taxímetro ya había subido a una suma bastante elevada y aun tenían que dejar dinero para pagar los boletos del cine, lo cual los metía en un nuevo aprieto. El taxista frenó y volteó hacia los chicos exigiendo su paga, ambos se miraron y sacaron cuentas mentalmente. Apartando el dinero que les costaría la entrada del cine ya sólo les restaba la mitad de lo que le debían al taxista.

-Oiga tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Comentó Tai y el hombre frunció el entrecejo, aquellas palabras no le agradaban.

-¿No tienen para pagar la cuenta?

Preguntó de manera acusadora y molesta.

-Sólo traemos poco más de la mitad.

Aclaró esta vez Matt y el hombre los miró fijamente y entrecerrando sus ojos. Cuando decidió esperarlos seguro de que volverían a salir para seguir a la parejita del auto rojo, nunca imaginó que no tendrían para pagar la cuenta después de todo habían entrado a ese fino restaurante como si nada, de haber sabido que no tenían dinero no los hubiera esperado.

-Sus relojes, dénmelos.-Ordenó después de un lapso de silencio-

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Los dos?! –Se quejó Tai seguro de que aquello era un robo. –

-Sí los dos.

-Pero valen más de lo que debemos.

-No me pagan en efectivo así que no tiene derecho a negociar ¿ o quieren que los lleve a la comandancia?

-Está bien, está bien aquí tiene.

Se quejó malhumorado el moreno a la par que se quitaba el reloj, era obvio que no lograría llegar a nada quejándose, así que al igual que Matt se quitó el reloj y se lo entregó al hombre para después bajarse refunfuñando que aquello era un robo.

Cuando entraron al cine pensaron que batallarían en encontrar a Mimi y a Okada pero no fue así, los dos chicos se encontraban a simple vista haciendo fila para entrar a la película por lo que Tai y Matt se apresuraron en ir a comprarlos boletos para no perderlos de vista.

-Y unas palomitas grandes con dos refrescos.

Ordenó Tai a la joven que los atendía y que de inmediato se dedicó a surtir su orden.

-Oie ¿Qué haces? Apenas y tenemos para las entradas.

-Tenemos tu tarjeta aquí sí la aceptan.

-Pero te dije que sólo es para emergencias.

-Créeme Matt, todo es parte de mi estrategia, las palomitas son para que se las avientes a Okada cuando intente acercarse a Mimi y la soda te ayudará a calmar tu furia, tu hazme caso sé lo que te digo.

Tai dedicó una gran sonrisa a su amigo que estaba seguro de que lo convencería, aunque la verdad era que había pedido las palomitas porque le encantaban y no podía entrar al cine sin llevar unas, además de que la excusa que le había dado a Matt también era buena idea.

Matt miró a Tai que le sonreía ampliamente y aunque al principio dudó de las palabras del moreno después de pensarlo una segunda vez quedó convencido de que las palomitas serían una buena arma para usar en contra de Okada si intentaba algo con Mimi. Sacó su tarjeta de su cartera y la entregó a la empleada convencido de lo que hacía, pues el amor de su Mimi estaba en juego y si las palomitas le servirían para mantener a Okada al margen no pensaba escatimar en gastos, todo era por cuidar a Mimi.

Cuando entraron a la sala a pesar de que estaba todo oscuro y de que había mucha gente no batallaron en encontrar a la parejita, pues Matt sabía a la perfección en donde le gustaba a Mimi sentarse por lo que localizarlos no fue ningún problema y ambos chicos se sentaron atrás de la parejita aprovechando que la oscuridad era su cómplice y su aliada que los mantenía anónimos ayudándolos a no ser descubiertos.

-Llevo meses esperando ver esta película.

Comentó Mimi justo en el momento en que Matt y Tai se sentaban atrás de ellos quedando Matt atrás de Kyle y Tai atrás de Mimi.

-Me sorprendió que quisieras ver esta película.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? ¿No parece mi tipo de película?

-No es eso, es sólo que pensé que preferirías verla con Ishida.

-Él no quiso venir.

Contestó Mimi de manera fría y desviando su mirada pues en sus ojos se podía notar la tristeza que le causaba aquello.

-Lo siento no quise incomodarte.

Se disculpó el castaño al notar el cambio de Mimi ante aquel comentario, parecía molesta pero también pudo notar cierta tristeza en su respuesta, de seguro aquel comentario la había lastimado aunque aquella no había sido su intención. Mimi suspiró con pesar y regresó su mirada Kyle.

-No te preocupes, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No es nada es sólo que … -Mimi permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sabía que no debió haber dicho ese comentario frente a Kyle pero lo hizo sin pensarlo, sintió tanta frustración que no midió sus palabras- Mejor olvídalo.

-Vamos dime, prometo no ilusionarme aunque lo digas.

Para Mimi aquellas palabras fueron una señal clara de que Kyle sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería, así que ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo.

-Es sólo que al principio dolía más cuando Matt me decía que "No" sólo porque tenía que ensayar con su banda y aunque todavía duele ver que prefiere a su banda que a mí, creo que ya no duele tanto como antes, me estoy acostumbrando a que no tenga tiempo, después de todo supongo que así tiene que ser, me tengo que acostumbrar porque en cuanto más crezca su banda menos tiempo tendrá para mí y yo no puedo reclamarle pues es su sueño, por lo que no me queda de otra más que acostumbrarme a que esté ocupado, sólo espero que no empiece a verme como un estorbo.

Mimi sintió como un nudo se formó en su garganta al decir estas últimas palabras y a pesar de que sentía sus ojos arder, hizo todo lo posible por no llorar, aquel no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Matt había escuchado cada una de aquellas palabras y dolieron, dolieron más de lo que se pudo imaginar y es que no podía creer que Mimi pensara todo eso, ¿tanto había descuidado su relación que ahora ella creía que él podía llegar a verla como un estorbo? ¡Eso nunca! Mimi no sería nunca un estorbo para él, ella era lo más importante, aunque ahora descubría que no se lo había demostrado de la manera correcta, como se arrepentía ahora de no haber querido ir a ver la película con ella, como se arrepentía de tantos "no" que le había dicho últimamente. ¡Estúpido! Y mil veces ¡estúpido! Debió darse cuenta antes de que la estaba lastimando, no que ahora tal vez era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.

La consoló Kyle con una dulce sonrisa y alborotando de forma cariñosa los cabellos de la chica que le agradeció con una sonrisa amable y que al igual que él mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de su compañero. Kyle sintió perderse en esos dulces ojos y tal vez hubiera seguido así sumergido en aquellos ojos color caramelo que parecían hechizarlo si no fuese porque recibió un fuerte golpe en el respaldo de su silla pero cuando volteó para ver al culpable no encontró a nadie, los asientos de atrás estaban vacíos, lo cual le extrañó pero no le dio mucha importancia; regresó su vista a Mimi pero ella ya no lo veía, la castaña ahora tenía su vista fija en la pantalla pues los anuncios habían empezado.

Mientras tanto Tai y Matt se encontraban agachados en el suelo, un poco más y Okada los hubiera descubierto, pero Matt no se arrepentía ni en lo más mínimo de haber pateado el respaldo del asiento de Kyle pues sólo le había bastado ver la forma en que Okada miraba a Mimi para enfurecerse. Era cierto que se sentía culpable por como había hecho sentir a Mimi con sus descuidos, pero no por eso iba a permitir que Okada llegara con la técnica del consolador para seducirla y quitársela. Con aquello a Matt le había quedado más que claro que en esos momentos Mimi estaba frágil y dolida por lo cual debía cuidarla ahora más que nunca.

-Será mejor que vayamos unas filas más atrás o nos descubrirán.

Susurró Tai apuntando hacia donde podían sentarse. Matt asintió y junto con su amigo se dirigió al final de la fila para ir dos filas más atrás y aunque la primera parte del camino se fueron gateando para no ser descubiertos, una vez que estuvieron fuera de la fila se pusieron de pie y se sentaron dos filas más atrás donde podían seguir teniendo una clara visión de la pareja.

La película ya había comenzado y Mimi miraba atenta la película, aunque no podía dejar de sentir nostalgia, ella realmente había deseado ver aquella película con Matt, un suspiró interno salió de ella y se reprendió a sí misma, debía dejar de pensar en Matt, después de todo él fue el que no quiso ir a pesar de que se lo había prometido, debería estar molesta con él y no estarlo extrañando; después de todo la compañía de Kyle no era para nada mala, era un buen chico. Lo miró de reojo y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, sin duda alguna era un buen chico y muy apuesto, además se sentía muy cómoda con él, tan cómoda que hasta se había desahogado un poco con él contándole su más grande temor y el cual era que Matt la comenzara a ver como un estorbo para él y su banda y es que realmente había veces que sentía que él ya no la quería, por lo menos no tanto como antes. ¡Oh Matt! Lamentó para sus adentros sintiendo de nuevo como aquel vacío que le provocaba la ausencia de Matt regresaba, haciéndola sentir nuevamente sola. Como lo extrañaba.

Dos filas más atrás se encontraba Matt sorbiendo con toda su furia el contenido de su vaso y es que desde que había empezado la película él no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera estar vigilando a Okada y a Mimi; ni un solo segundo había apartado su vista de aquel par. Ya para su coraje durante todo aquel tiempo el maldito de Okada no había dejado de dedicarle miraditas de tonto enamorado a Mimi, porque a él no lo engañaba, esas miradas y esa cara que Kyle tenía eran las de un chico enamorado, un chico enamorado que quería quitarle a él a su linda y preciada Mimi aprovechándose de que ella en esos momentos estaba muy vulnerable, pero eso Matt no lo iba a permitir, pudiera que su adorada y tierna y Mimi fuera muy ingenua y que en su estado tan vulnerable pudiera fácilmente caer en las garras del malvado de Okada pero para eso estaba él ahí para protegerla, pobre de Okada si intentaba tan siquiera acercarse un milímetro más a ella, lo iba a matar si se atrevía. Apretó el vaso y sorbió con más fuerza victima de la ira que sentía al ver que Kyle le dedicaba una nueva mirada a Mimi, pues ¿Qué tanto le miraba ese imbécil a su Mimi? ¡Se la iba a desgastar de tanto verla!¡Idiota ya se las pagaría después!

A diferencia de Matt, Tai desde un principio había prestado toda su atención a la película y a las palomitas que disfrutaba cómodamente. Sabía que habían ido con la misión de cuidar a Mimi del pervertido de Okada, pero de eso ya se estaba encargando Matt quien no dejaba de verlos como si intentara matar a Kyle con la mirada; por lo que a él ya no le quedaba más trabajo que el de ponerse a disfrutar la película y a sus amadas palomitas que estaban deliciosas, después de todo Matt tenía todo bajo control.

Desde que la película había empezado él había tenido su vista fija en la pantalla aparentando verla pero la verdad era que sus pensamientos estaban más bien enfocados en la chica sentada a su lado. Kyle se había dado cuenta que le gustaba Mimi mucho más de lo que se había imaginado y eso lo metía en un gran aprieto, pues sabía muy bien que ella estaba enamorada de Ishida, de eso no le cabía duda, pues ella se lo había dejado muy claro desde un principio. La miró de reojo discretamente y la observó por unos segundos. ¡Diablos! Era tan linda y gentil que muy difícilmente podría sacársela de la mente, además de que también era divertida, prácticamente la chica perfecta por lo menos para él y por eso mismo era que sabía que lo mejor era guardar la distancia con ella si es que no quería salir lastimado.

Kyle dirigió su mano al cubo de palomitas para agarrar un puño y entonces sucedió, aquel cliché romántico de toparse las manos al momento de agarrar palomitas le sucedió y ahora se encontraba hundido en aquella cálida y tierna mirada color caramelo que lo veía fijamente; sintió como su pecho comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, nada en él reaccionaba sólo su mente que le decía una y otra vez que ella era hermosa.

-Perdón…

Mimi fue la primera en hablar disculpándose tímidamente y acompañada de una risita nerviosa pues la mirada de Kyle sobre ella la hacía sentir un poco intimidada y bastante nerviosa; hacia mucho que un chico no la miraba así, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía con una sola mirada, hacía mucho que Matt había dejado de dedicarle ese tipo de miradas tan expresivas y profundas de esas que te hacen temblar al primer contacto, ahora en cambio se podía decir que era una suerte que tan siquiera la mirara, pues había veces que le hablaba sin verla a los ojos y ahora, que se encontraba de nuevo con esa misma mirada pero en otros ojos era extraño, algo en ella le decía que no debía dejarse llevar que ella amaba a Matt, pero otra parte en ella decía que eso le gustaba, le gustaba sentirse querida algo que hacía tiempo ya no sentía.

Kyle intentó resistirse al impulso que estaba sintiendo pero cuando Mimi le dedicó aquella risita nerviosa a él fue su perdición, encontró melodiosa aquella risa y fijó su vista en sus labios, unos labios que ahora ansiaba probar. Se acercó a ella y aunque al principio ella se alejó después se quedó quieta y él continuó su camino a pesar de todas las objeciones que su razón le gritaba: ¡Detente! ¡Esto no es correcto! ¡Estás jugando con fuego! Pero mientras su razón le gritaba eso su corazón insistía caprichosamente: ¡Hazlo! ¡Quieres hacerlo! ¡Necesitas hacerlo! Así que haciendo caso a los latidos de su corazón desbocado se acercó más y más a ella, tomó con su mano la sonrojada mejilla de Mimi y se acercó hasta quedar a milímetros de ella, pudo sentir su aliento y como ella se tensó pero el prosiguió un poco más y… Una cubeta de palomitas se estrelló justo en su cabeza para después bañarlos a él y a Mimi en una lluvia de palomitas. Kyle volteó hacia atrás para buscar al culpable pero no vio a nadie y Mimi aprovechó el momento para alejarse de él lo más que pudo, Kyle volteó hacia ella en cuanto sintió que se apartó de él y se sintió mal por lo que acababa de pasar de seguro Mimi estaba molesta por su atrevimiento pero es que simplemente no pudo evitarlo por más que quiso no pudo detenerse.

-Mimi yo…

Intentó disculparse pero ella le desvió el tema dejándole claro que no quería hablar sobre lo sucedido y tal vez así era mejor.

-¿Quién habrá lanzado ese cubo de palomitas?

Se quejó la castaña interrumpiéndolo cuando él quiso disculparse.

-No lo sé de seguro fue algún niño que está aburrido con la película.

Respondió el ojiverde volteando de nuevo hacia atrás buscando al culpable pero no vio a nadie que pudiera haber lanzado el cubo, regresó de nuevo su vista a Mimi y vio como ella seguía quitando de su cabello las palomitas que se habían quedado enredadas en él.

-Bueno como sea, lo mejor será que sigamos viendo la película.

Mimi se deshizo de la última palomita que estaba en su cabello y tomó un puño de la cubeta que les correspondía a ellos para después voltearse a ver la película, todo esto sin atreverse a ver a Kyle y es que estaba demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo pues sabía que ella también había tenido la culpa de lo que acababa de suceder, pues en vez de alejarlo y dejarle las cosas claras al chico ella se había quedado ahí inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar dándole a él la oportunidad de continuar. ¡Maldición! ¡Era una tonta! ¡Tonta! Actuando así sólo le estaba complicando las cosas a él y a ella misma.

Kyle miró a Mimi fijamente por unos segundos mientras ella miraba la película y trató de averiguar si ella estaba molesta pero no supo descifrarla. ¡Diablos! Que estúpido había sido, jamás debió intentar besarla. Regresó su vista a la pantalla decidido a olvidar el tema aunque sabía que aquello era algo imposible de olvidar puesto que aún podía sentir latir su corazón con fuerza deseando con todo su ser que ese beso se hubiera consumado.

Dos filas más atrás Matt y Tai se encontraban escondidos tras unos de los asientos. Matt asomó cuidadosamente su vista para verificar que Kyle ya no estuviera buscando al culpable que había arruinado su momento romántico y así era, cuando se asomó por segunda vez pudo notar que Okada ya no voltearía a buscar a su agresor, así que se sentó de nuevo en su lugar para seguir con su trabajo de centinela, fijo su vista en la parejita y no la despegó de ellos ni un segundo; ese atrevido de Okada ya había hecho su primer movimiento así que no dudaba que intentara un segundo, ahora más que nunca debía estar alerta.

-¿Y tú no piensas salir de ahí?

Le preguntó a Tai quien seguía en el suelo abrazado de sus rodillas a la par que lloraba la pérdida de sus palomitas y es que para él había sido traumante ver todo aquello. Primero; había estado disfrutando de sus palomitas y luego en un instante, sin previo aviso un colérico Yamato había agarrado el cubo de palomitas y lo había lanzado con toda su furia hacia Okada. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta para los ojos de Tai, él acababa de agarrar un puño cuando de la nada le fue arrebatado para ser aventado con más de la mitad de sus adoradas palomitas aún intactas. –NOOoooooo –Gritó sintiendo su voz distorsionada por la lentitud en que vio los hechos y se estiró en vano por detener el bote pero fue inútil, este salió de su alcance sin darle la oportunidad de recuperarlo. Fue horrible ver como sus amadas palomitas habían sido arrebatadas de su lado sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de protegerlas.

-Eres muy cruel.

Le reclamó un lloroso Taichi desde el suelo a Yamato quien lo miró de reojo y alzó una ceja sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería su amigo. ¿Por qué Tai estaba llorando si para eso habían comprado las palomitas? Para mantener al margen a Okada.

-¿De qué hablas? Si para eso compré las palomitas no para que te las comieras.

-Pero es que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de ellas.

Le contestó un aún lloroso Taichi a la par que tomaba asiento. Matt no respondió, sólo rodó los ojos un tanto fastidiado y siguió con su trabajo de vigía. La verdad era que muy poco le preocupaba la perdida de las palomas, aunque tal vez no debió lanzar todo el bote ya que ahora no tenía que lanzarle a Okada si hacía otro movimiento pero tampoco se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pues así había logrado evitar que Okada se acercara más a Mimi y es que el maldito de Okada se había excedido, él sólo se había distraído un segundo y cuando se volteó el infeliz de Okada ya se había ido sobre su Mimi ¿Pues quién demonios se creía ese sujeto? Matt aún podía sentir la sangre hervirle de sólo recordar cómo había visto a Kyle tomar la mejilla de Mimi para después acercarse a ella de aquella manera, con las claras intenciones de… Apretó los puños y gruñó molesto, aun no sabía cómo era que aún se encontraba ahí sentado y no allá golpeando al niño rico ese, pero ya se las pagaría ese maldito de Okada.

La película terminó y los chicos salieron del cine para dirigirse a casa de Mimi. Esta vez Matt y Tai no tuvieron dificultad para pagar el transporte pues al pagar la entrada del cine y las palomitas con las tarjeta de Matt les había quedado dinero de sobra para poder tomar un taxi e ir a casa de Mimi donde era a donde se dirigían ella y Kyle.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Mimi ella y Kyle ya se encontraban frente a la puerta despidiéndose, por lo cual tuvieron que esconderse en uno de los pasillos y observar atentos la escena cuidando no ser descubiertos por ninguno de los dos chicos.

-Gracias por llevarme a ver la película, fue divertido. –Agradeció Mimi con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro–

-Gracias a ti por aceptar salir conmigo, aunque supongo que no te lo pedí de la mejor manera.

Se disculpó un poco apenado y con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas que a Mimi se le hizo sumamente tierno por lo que esbozó una sincera sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, me divertí y es lo que cuenta.

Kyle no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y mirarla directo a los ojos lo que hizo que ella desviara su mirada de la de él un tanto apenada. Kyle la miró con ternura ante este gesto de ella y aunque no quería irse aún, sabía que había llegado ya el momento de la despedida.

-Bueno realmente me la pasé muy bien Mimi, gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerte, realmente eres maravillosa.

Antes esta última frase Mimi alzó su mirada sorprendida para buscar la mirada del chico que no huyó de ella sino que se mantuvo firme demostrándole que hablaba en serio. Las mejillas de Mimi se encendieron al hacer contacto directo con esos ojos color esmeralda y algo dentro de ella se movió, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y aunque intentaba controlarse su pulso no dejaba de aumentar debido al nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos ¿o era acaso emoción lo que sentía?

Kyle sonrió al verla buscar sus ojos y darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba como si le pidiera que continuara con sus palabras.

-Espero verte pronto.

Finalizó con una sonrisa para después depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Mimi quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

-Hasta pronto.

Se despidió Mimi sin dejar de sonreír y el chico asintió levemente para después marcharse. Mimi esperó hasta que el chico salió de su campo de visión para después entrar ella a su casa.

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se cerraron y Mimi entró a su casa, Tai y Matt salieron de su escondite. Para los dos aquella despedida había sido eterna y en especial para Matt quien aún no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto: el estúpido de Okada había besado a Mimi en la mejilla y ella lejos de apartarse había sonreído. ¡¿Pero qué demonios significaba eso?! Él necesitaba una explicación y la necesitaba ¡AHORA! Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al departamento de Mimi para ir en busca de aquella explicación pero Tai se le atravesó en el camino.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Iré a hablar con Mimi.

-No creo que sea buena idea, sólo empeorarás las cosas.

-¿Qué acaso no lo viste? ¡Ella sonrió cuando el idiota ese la besó!

-Claro que lo vi, pero necesitas calmarte antes de armarle una escena a Mimi

-¡Tu no entiendes! ¡Quítate!

Matt apartó de su camino a Tai e intentó continuar pero el moreno se lo impidió nuevamente, lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo retuvo haciendo que Matt volteara molesto.

-¡Suéltame!

-Sé lo que te digo, ahorita no estás en condiciones de hablar, espera a que estés más calmado, estando así no llegarás a nada con Mimi, espera a que te tranquilices y luego habla con ella.

Matt pareció meditarlo, Tai tenía razón, él no estaba en condiciones para hablar con Mimi sin perder los estribos pero sobre todo estaba esa punzada en su pecho, ese sentimiento de miedo de nuevo se apoderó de él y miró hacia la puerta del departamento de Mimi y de nuevo aquella pregunta llegó a su mente ¿Acaso la había perdido ya?

**¿Y que tal? ¿les gustó? espero que sí, él siguiente capitulo ya es el último así que falta ver como se las arreglaran Matt y Mimi quien les digo de una vez no la tendrán fácil, además que Kyle volverá a aparecer así que los dejo con la duda de que pasará jojo soy malvada, bueno hasta el siguiente fin de semana y como la vez anterior, espero actualizar el viernes pero si no les aseguro que del domingo no pasa, bueno eso espero, mes despido y que tengan una linda semana. Gracias por sus reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras. A las personitas lindas que me dejaron review ya les contesté en privado y las personitas lindas que no tenían cuenta pero que aún así me dejaron review aquí abajito les contesto.**

**REVIEWS SIN CUENTA:**

**Bertha: Hola linda, gracias por tu review y que bueno que el primer capitulo te haya gustado, espero que este también sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes.**

**mariishida: Bueno antes que nada hola :) y muchas gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic y pues bueno aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste.**

**Mimato196**


	3. Mirame a los ojos

**19 de diciembre del 2012**

**Hola, hola, sí lo sé que tengo un día de retraso dije a más tardar el domingo y ya es lunes y la verdad es que ni escusa tengo porque siendo sincera me retrasé porque toda la semana estuve de floja y lo dejé para él último y pues ahí tienen la consecuencias no alcancé a terminarlo hasta ahora y es que les confieso algo soy una floja y perezosa para escribir, me puedo imaginar muchas historias pero al escribirlas me da una flojera enorme que por eso tengo un chorro de historias a la mitad, no sé si a ustedes les pasa pero a mí sí soy una floja y una cosa curiosa es que me da más flojera cuando es escribir en computadora que en un cuaderno u hojas, ¿que raro no creen? bueno en fin aquí les dejo el último capitulo de este fic espero que haya sido de su agrado y que los haya divertido, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer mis locuras y un agradecimiento especial a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review que siempre son bellos e inspiradores de corazón gracias y bueno ya no los aburro más con mis palabrerías y los dejo con el capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

**Aclaración: Ya todos sabemos que digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen esta historia es sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Ahora sí disfruten el capitulo. **

3

Mírame a los ojos

Era lunes en la mañana y al igual que siempre Matt había ido a casa de Mimi para ir juntos a la escuela pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una palabra en absoluto a pesar de que llevaban más de medio camino recorrido.

El silencio era incómodo e insoportable para los dos pero ninguno se había animado a romperlo. Al principio Mimi tuvo la intensión de actuar como siempre pero en cuanto vio a Matt supo que el chico no andaba de ánimos para hablar, ya que cuando había llegado a su casa él estaba muy serio ni siquiera le había dado el beso que siempre se daban al verse cada mañana, Matt sólo había esperado a ver que ella era la que había abierto la puerta de su casa para después decirle "vámonos" y darse la media vuelta para encaminarse a la escuela. Al principio Mimi se extrañó por la actitud del chico pero después de pensarlo un rato supuso que Matt seguía aún molesto por la supuesta cita que ella había tenido con Kyle, lo que la hizo sentir mal consigo misma.

-Amm ayer no te vi y tampoco me llamaste ¿estuviste ocupado? –Intentó Mimi romper el silencio y aligerar un poco el ambiente entre los dos, pero Matt no parecía muy dispuesto-

-Sí…

-¿Todo el día?

-Sí…

-¿Estabas con la banda?

-Sí…

Todas sus respuestas fueron frías y cortantes por lo que Mimi se sintió triste y dejó de intentar continuar con aquella plática de la cual era obvio que no saldría nada, no mientras Matt siguiera tan molesto con ella. Mimi bajó su mirada que se empezaba a nublar por las lágrimas, no quería llorar, pero que Matt se portara así de frío e indiferente con ella dolía y mucho.

Matt no pasó desapercibida la reacción de Mimi y sintió remordimiento por haber sido él quien causó aquella reacción en ella. Cuando Tai le había dado su "sabio" consejo sobre la indiferencia nunca pensó que sería tan difícil de llevar a cabo. El sólo ver a Mimi así le rompía el corazón pero si lo que decía Tai era cierto las cosas se arreglarían pronto y sin tener que discutir con ella por lo sucedido con la dichosa cita con Kyle.

Llegaron a la puerta del salón de Mimi, donde Matt siempre la despedía con un beso en la frente pero ahora sólo la había dejado en el salón y se había ido sin un "nos vemos" o un beso, tampoco le había dicho el acostumbrado "te quiero" que solía decirle y Mimi tampoco se lo pidió sólo entró a su salón con los ojos ardiéndole por el llanto que intentaba retener.

Matt se dirigió a su salón a paso lento, se sentía fatal, sino fuera porque decidió seguir el consejo de Tai ya hubiera hablado con Mimi aunque eso no aseguraba que las cosas entre ellos se hubieran arreglado pero por lo menos no estaría como en esos momentos sintiéndose terrible consigo mismo al ser tan frío e indiferente con Mimi. Al principio había pensado que la idea de Tai era buena, hasta sonaba bien y fácil de ejecutar pero ahorita tenía sus dudas de que aquello fuera a funcionar.

**-Flash Back-**

-Confía en mí, la indiferencia es lo que necesitas para que las cosas con Mimi se arreglen sin pasar a mayores.

Dijo un orgulloso Taichi mientras ambos bajaban del elevador. Matt ya había logrado calmarse un poco después de haber visto aquella despedida entre Kyle y Mimi pero ahora se sentía desesperado, no quería perder a Mimi pero sentía que ya la había perdido por lo cual Tai trataba de animarlo dándole consejos para que las cosas entre él y Mimi no empeoraran.

Desde el punto de vista de Tai; si Matt llegaba y le reclamaba a Mimi sobre la dichosa cita eso sólo los llevaría a pelearse y hasta pudiera que terminaran por ello, sin embargo si Matt se hacía el indignado con Mimi, es decir se portaba frió e indiferente con ella, Mimi entendería que él estaba molesto y se sentiría mal consigo misma al grado de pedirle disculpas a Matt, entonces él la perdonaría y ambos darían por olvidado el asunto de Kyle, era un plan infalible en donde el orgullo de Matt salía intacto así como la relación que este tenía con Mimi.

-Créeme, lo he usado miles de veces con Sora y siempre funciona.

Aseguró el moreno con una sonrisa y dejando a Matt totalmente convencido de que aquella era la solución a su problema.

**-Fin del Flash back-**

Matt suspiró con pesar al recordar las palabras de su amigo, no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera a funcionar , pero no le quedaba de otra que seguir con el plan, sólo esperaba que diera resultado pronto, sino no sabía que iba a hacer.

La hora de comida llegó y una deprimida Mimi se encontraba sola en su salón sentada en su mesabanco junto a la ventana, viendo como las gordas y esponjosas nubes blancas se paseaban por el cielo azul. Su mejilla estaba apoyada sobre la palma de su mano y sus ojos tristes se encontraban perdidos en aquel hermoso cielo. Al principio pensó que Matt pasaría por ella para ir a comer como lo hacía siempre pero después de que pasaron los siguientes diez minutos se dio cuenta de que no sería así y ella decidió quedarse en el salón no tenía ganas de salir y ahora mucho menos de ver a Matt, no cuando él se portaba así con ella. Reconocía que ella había tenido un poco de culpa para que él estuviera molesto pero él también la tenía, después de todo aquello de aceptar la cita con Kyle era para darle una lección a él, si él no la pusiera en segundo término siempre las cosas serían muy diferentes y ella jamás hubiera aceptado aquella cita que para ella no había sido más que una forma de llamar su atención y hacerlo ver que la estaba descuidando y que la podía perder.

No lo iba a negar que con aquella cita había buscado ponerlo celoso, para que él le demostrara que aún la quería y al principio cuando él fue a pedirle a su casa que cancelara aquella cita ella se sintió feliz, pues los celos del chico le habían demostrado que la quería pero después todo cambió. Ella esperó a que una vez terminara su cita él le hablara para saber todo lo sucedido demostrándole una vez más que ella le importaba, pero no lo hizo y tampoco le llamó al día siguiente, ella se la había pasado todo el domingo al pendiente de la puerta o del teléfono en espera de una llamada de él pero Matt no apareció y tampoco llamó ¿Qué acaso ella no le importaba? Fue la pregunta que se hizo antes de irse a dormir con el corazón acongojado por la falta de interés de su novio.

Ahora que era lunes y que por fin lo había visto, Mimi pudo darse cuenta de que él estaba molesto, de eso no cabía duda pero eso no mejoraba ni un poco las cosas. Mimi no sabía cuál era la razón por la que Matt estaba molesto, bueno sabía que era por la cita pero lo que no sabía era si era por su orgullo herido o porque realmente la quería y estaba celoso, pero algo le decía que no era por los celos sino que más bien era que el orgullo de Matt había salido lastimado con aquella cita, porque si fuera por celos él hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por averiguar todo lo sucedido en su cita, le hubiera preguntado a donde fueron, de que hablaron, si Kyle se acercó de más, si no se quiso propasar con ella todo lo que un novio se preocupa por saber cuando su novia sale con otro hombre pero a Matt no le preocupaba eso ni un poco ya que ni se había tomado la molestia de preguntar lo que llevaba a Mimi a pensar que la razón de el enojo de Matt era por su orgullo herido dejándola a ella nuevamente en segundo plano.

-¿Qué voy hacer?

Murmuró una triste Mimi para sí misma sin despegar su vista de la ventana, realmente estaba confundida y no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

En la cafetería de la escuela las cosas no estaban mejor. Sora tomó una bandeja de comida y se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraban su novio y Matt quienes hablaban no muy contentos, Tai parecía intentar animar al rubio mientras que este no tenía el mejor semblante, se miraba triste y preocupado.

-Hola chicos, ¿pasa algo?

Preguntó la pelirroja a la par que tomaba asiento al lado de su novio para después mirar hacia ambos lados como si buscara algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

-¿Dónde está Mimi?

-No lo sé.

Respondió Matt desviando la mirada de su amiga quien frunció el entrecejo a la par que clavaba su mirada acusadora en Matt.

-Tú deberías saberlo, es tú novia.

-Pues no lo sé.

El disgusto en el rostro de Sora se acentuó aún más y esta vez la pelirroja miró a su novio buscando una explicación aunque estaba segura de que la explicación no le iba a agradar mucho.

-Es cosa de chicos Sora jamás lo entenderías.

Explicó Tai tratando de restarle importancia al asunto y que Sora lo diera por terminado pero no fue así, la pelirroja creía saber a qué se debía todo aquello y realmente creía que todo era una estupidez.

-Todo esto es por la cita con Kyle ¿verdad?

Aseguró una molesta Sora que les dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a los dos chicos que se encogieron de hombros, por Dios los hombres eran tan infantiles y ciegos.

-No quiero hablar de eso ¿de acuerdo?

Aclaró Matt aumentando la frustración de su amiga quien volvió a dirigir su mirada a su novio en busca de otra respuesta.

-Tranquila Sora lo tenemos todo bajo control.

-Pues no parece.

-Créeme todo se va a solucionar

Insistió el moreno y a Sora no le quedó de otra que guardar silencio y ponerse a comer. Duraron sólo unos minutos en silencio pues al poco tiempo llegó Izzy con su almuerzo para sentarse a comer con sus amigos.

-Hola chicos, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que le pasa a Mimi? No quiso salir a comer por más que le insistí.

Preguntó un calmado Izzy que tomó asiento al lado de Matt y esperó por una respuesta pero lo único que obtuvo fue que una molesta Sora le dedicara una mirada acusadora a Matt quien fingió no verla y continuó comiendo.

-¿No piensas hacer algo?

-¿Qué podría hacer yo? –Respondió de manera fría-

-Hablar con ella.

Matt fijó su intensa vista en los ojos ámbar de Sora que lo miraban inquisitivamente, pero no por eso el rubio desvió su mirada sino que le sostuvo la mirada contrarrestándola con una fría y cortante que también se miraba molesta.

-No hay nada de qué hablar.

Respondió de manera fría para después bajar su mirada y continuar comiendo como si nada pasara. Sora sintió una gran frustración ante esto y sintió como la sangre le hervía, tenía unas tremendas ganas de agarrar a Matt a cachetadas. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que Mimi había hecho todo eso sólo para llamar su atención? No cabía duda que los hombres eran estúpidos y sólo les gustaba complicar las cosas, ¿Qué les costaba sólo hablar del asunto? NO ellos tenían que hacer todo un drama planeando quien sabe que estrategias que al final no daban resultado y estaba segura también de que su novio tenía que ver en eso ¡estúpido Tai! Ya lo regañaría después ahora la que le importaba era Mimi, la pobre debía sentirse fatal.

-Pues si tú no vas a hablar con ella yo sí lo haré. -Dijo Sora a la par que se ponía de pie bastante molesta y tomaba su charola con brusquedad para irse de ahí.- Y tú Matt deberías dejar de ser tan infantil, con esa actitud sólo empeorarás las cosas con Mimi

Dicho esto la pelirroja tomó sus cosas y se fue en busca de su amiga dejando a un Matt más preocupado y arrepentido de haberle hecho caso a Tai.

La hora de salida llegó y Mimi se sintió un poco más animada después de la conversación con Sora, aunque la pelirroja la había regañando diciéndole que su método para llamar la atención de Matt no había sido el mejor ni el más inteligente, también la había reconfortado y animado asegurándole que Matt no estaba molesto por su orgullo herido, sino que el chico no sabía cómo abordar el tema por lo cual ella tendría que hacerlo y Sora también le había asegurado que Matt sí se había puesto celoso con la cita que la castaña tuvo con Kyle aunque él no quería demostrarlo, lo que Mimi dio por cierto pues conocía a su novio y sabía que a él no le gustaba demostrar lo que sentía lo que le dio la esperanza a la chica de que tal vez ella estaba sacando conclusiones muy rápido y a Matt le importaba ella más de lo que era capaz de demostrar.

Matt y Mimi caminaban juntos hacia la salida seguidos por Tai y Sora quienes por petición de la pelirroja iban un poco más atrás, pues la pelirroja quería darles espacio a Matt y a Mimi para que hablaran.

Mimi miró de reojo a Matt y notó como este seguía con la misma actitud de la mañana, no la miraba y sólo caminaban juntos porque se suponía que eran una pareja aunque en esos momentos no lo parecieran, pues ella no iba abrazada de su brazo como siempre, ni si quiera iban tomados de la mano sólo caminaban juntos y él la ignoraba por completo lo que desanimó un poco a Mimi pero recobró el valor casi de inmediato pues ella se había decidido a arreglar las cosas y eso era lo que iba hacer.

-amm… -comenzó sin saber cómo empezar- sobre lo que pasó el sábado…

-No me interesa…

Mimi sintió una punzada en su pecho al escuchar las frías palabras de Matt y aunque vaciló un poco decidió que lo mejor era continuar, tenían que hablar de ello si no nunca arreglarían las cosas, así que lo miró nuevamente y tomó valor para volver a insistir con el tema.

-Es que yo quería decirte que lo que pasó el sábado no…

-Ya te dije que no me interesa saber lo que pasó, así que no insistas.

Mimi se detuvo consternada ya habían llegado a la puerta de la escuela y a pesar de que ella se había detenido Matt continuó caminando, lo observó alejarse y de nuevo aquella opresión en su pecho regresó y las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos. Realmente a él no le importaba ni un poco, ya no era una pregunta en su cabeza ahora era ya una afirmación, ella no significaba nada para Yamato Ishida, ella no le importaba.

Sora hizo un ademán de acercarse cuando vio que Matt continuaba dejando a Mimi atrás pero en cuanto la chica dio un paso para intentar acercarse el rubio volteó hacia Mimi.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

Eran pocos los pasos que los separaban por lo que Matt pudo apreciar la expresión en el semblante de Mimi, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero su tristeza y sus ganas de llorar ahora se había transformado en rabia.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Le gritó para después salir corriendo, haciendo que varios rostros curiosos se voltearan a ver a la pareja para después comenzar los murmullos. Matt se quedó petrificado, ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué no había dicho Tai que actuando frió e indiferente todo se solucionaría? "No la dejes que hable de la cita porque tú perderás el control, sólo déjala que se disculpe" le había dicho el moreno a la hora del almuerzo y la verdad era que a él le había parecido algo razonable, pues no se creía capaz de escuchar por boca de Mimi los detalles de aquella cita que él sabía a la perfección como salió, por lo cual una vez más se ánimo a creer en el consejo de su amigo.

Matt sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y al voltearse se encontró con el rostro de Tai que lo miraba con condolencia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Le preguntó el moreno reflejando su preocupación en sus palabras, Matt lo miró y después vio a Sora quien también se notaba preocupada, las cosas para la pareja de Matt y Mimi no parecían ir nada bien.

-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

Preguntó el rubio con pesar y bajando su mirada, ahora se sentía perdido, ¿Cuándo fue que las cosas se salieron de control? ¿Cuándo fue que algo tan pequeño se había hecho tan grande? ¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora para solucionarlo?

Mimi corría sin rumbo alguno con su cara empapada por el llanto y se detuvo sólo cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado al pequeño parque que no estaba muy lejos de la escuela; alzó su mirada y divisó unos columpios donde se sentó para comenzar a mecerse suavemente e intentó controlar su llanto que poco a poco se fue deteniendo.

Una vez que se tranquilizó un poco y que dejó de hipar, secó con sus manos el resto de sus lágrimas que ya se habían detenido, se sentía tan triste y con el corazón acongojado, ¿acaso era verdad que Matt no la quería?

Bajó su mirada al suelo mientras se columpiaba levemente y recordó aquel tiempo en que a ella comenzó a gustarle Matt, siempre había sabido que los dos eran muy diferentes, inclusive varias personas se lo habían dicho, asegurándole que una relación entre ellos nunca funcionaría pero ella nunca había perdido la esperanza, siempre pensó que sus diferencias no importaban que al ser tan distintos se complementaban pero ahora, ahora estaba pensando a creer que todas aquellas personas habían tenido siempre la razón, amaba a Matt pero él no parecía sentir lo mismo, además estaba eso de que él nunca había encajado con su prototipo de chico ideal aquel galante y caballeroso que le regala flores sin razón, aquel que le dedica canciones en las que le dice que la ama y que es hermosa, aquel que siempre la tiene en primer lugar ante todo y no en segundo y sobre todo aquel que con una mirada le dice cuanto la ama.

Mimi suspiró ¿Por qué ahora era que se daba cuenta de todo eso? ¿Por qué ahora tenía tantas preguntas y dudas? ¿Era porque estaba resentida con él por su falta de interés? O ¿Era que en realidad eran incompatibles? Realmente nunca había tenido dudas, siempre había sabido que Matt no encajaba con su estereotipo de príncipe azul pero nunca antes le había importado, hasta ahora que se sentía menospreciada y dolida.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios y cerró los ojos intentando dejar de pensar aunque sea por un minuto, pero parecía inútil ya que sólo llegaban a su mente recuerdos de lo sucedido desde el viernes.

Kyle caminaba sin rumbo fijo con las manos metías en el pantalón de su uniforme color azul marino, aquel día había decidido regresar a casa caminando y le había pedido a su hermana que se llevara el carro pues él tenía mucho en que pensar y caminar lo ayudaba a hacerlo.

En definitiva salir con Mimi no había sido una gran idea pues ahora no podía sacársela de la mente y ella se había transformado para él en el fruto prohibido ya que a pesar de que realmente le gustaba y la quería sabía que no era correspondido y respetaba el hecho de que ella tuviera una relación, pero aún así no podía sacársela de la mente y es que era tan perfecta, era linda, tierna, amable, simpática, divertida es decir simplemente hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Beautiful soul

Murmuró recordando el nombre de la canción que acababa de escribir inspirado en ella, si por lo menos se lo pudiera decir, aunque era obvio que ella ya lo sabía necesitaba decírselo, cantarle esa canción que ella misma había inspirado.

Alzó su vista un poco deprimido pero de pronto su semblante cambió, se paró en seco y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a la chica que se encontraba sola paseándose sutilmente en un columpio. ¿Era Mimi? Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a donde la chica se encontraba.

Caminó hasta ella pero Mimi no pareció percatarse de su presencia hasta que él se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Le preguntó de manera cariñosa y ella alzó su mirada topándose con unos cálidos ojos color esmeralda que la veían con cariño.

-No llores todo estará bien.

Le dijo limpiando con su dedo índice una de las lágrimas que había resbalado por la mejilla de Mimi. Cuando vio que ella estaba llorando sintió como su pecho se oprimía, le dolía verla tan triste y deseaba sobre todo poder borrar su pena y poner de nuevo en sus labios aquella sonrisa que él tanto amaba.

-Kyle, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó ella bastante sorprendida pero sin ser capaz de apartar su mirada de esos ojos tan verdes y adorables que ahora la miraban y la tenían cautivada. Él le sonrió y se sentó en el columpio de al lado para hacerle compañía.

-Sólo pasaba por aquí cuando te vi, dime ¿Todo está bien?

-No…

-¿Peleaste con Ishida?

-Es mi culpa, nunca debí…

Mimi guardó silencio sabía lo que implicaba decir esas palabras frente a Kyle, de nuevo había hablado sin pensar y aunque se detuvo a mitad de su comentario ya era demasiado tarde, Kyle sabía a qué se refería.

-Entonces es mi culpa.

Respondió un poco dolido, aquellas palabras de Mimi lo habían lastimado aunque sabía que ella no las había dicho con esa intención, pero más que eso le dolía haber sido él quien le provocara todos aquellos problemas a Mimi.

-Yo no quise…

Mimi volteó a verlo bastante arrepentida por lo que había hecho e intentando arreglar las cosas rápidamente lo que ocasionó que Kyle soltara una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes está bien.

-Pero yo no…

-Sé que no quisiste lastimarme y créeme estoy bien, la que me preocupas eres tú. ¿Qué pasó con Ishida para que estés llorando?

Mimi volteó su mirada molesta hacia otro lado aunque era evidente que su enojo no iba dirigido a Kyle sino al rubio que no estaba presente.

-Es un idiota.

Respondió con un gracioso puchero en su rostro lo que ocasionó que una risita escapara de los labios de Kyle.

-Eso ya lo sabía, no por nada es amigo de Yagami.

Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír al oír el comentario de Kyle, lo miró y le dedicó una suave sonrisa que poco a poco se desvaneció cuando recordó al rubio.

-Sí es un idiota… -Murmuró borrando su sonrisa para regresar a su semblante triste-

-¿Qué hizo?

-Creo que realmente no le importo, no le interesa ni un poco lo que sucedió el sábado, tampoco quiere hablarme y cuando lo hace es de una manera tan fría que duele.

Kyle guardó silencio y apretó con fuerza las cadenas del columpio que sujetaba en sus manos, era tan frustrante que Ishida que la tenía a su lado no supiera cuidarla y la hiciera creer que no la quería mientras que él que se moría por demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella y que tan importante era para él no podía, tenía que guardarse todo dentro por ella, para no incomodarla, para no ser una preocupación más para ella, pero era tan frustrante que se volvía insoportable.

Kyle no lo soportó más y repentinamente se puso de pie, tomó la mano de Mimi y la jaló.

-Ven quiero mostrarte algo.

Mimi no tuvo tiempo de oponerse aunque tampoco tenía intensiones de hacerlo así que se dejó guiar por el chico que caminaba a prisa dejándose llevar por sus impulsos. Si Ishida le demostraba a Mimi que ella no le importaba Kyle se encargaría de demostrarle que a él sí le importaba y mucho.

Matt se recargó pesadamente contra uno de los arboles que había en el patio de la escuela, ¿ahora qué demonios iba hacer para recuperar a Mimi? No tenía ni la menor idea y lo peor era que los regaños de Sora estaban haciendo que le doliera la cabeza.

-¡Par de tontos! –Gritó más que molesta la pelirroja- sólo a ustedes se les ocurre ese tipo de planes sin sentido.

-Tai me aseguró que funcionaría. –Se defendió el rubio-

-¿Y tú le creíste?

-Dice que ha funcionado contigo miles de veces.

Sora sintió como una vena comenzó a palpitar en su frente y volteó a ver de manera amenazante casi asesina a su novio quien sintió como la sangre se le iba a los pies, era hombre muerto, eso era seguro.

-¿Con que ha funcionado conmigo miles de veces?

-Sora, amor no es lo que tú crees… lo que yo quise decir es que… yo…

-Oigan pueden matarse después pero ahora yo necesito su ayuda ¿Qué voy hacer con Mimi?

Sora suspiró con resignación e intentó controlarse aunque tenía muchas ganas de matar a su novio en esos momentos Matt tenía razón lo que importaba era el asunto de Mimi ya después se las arreglaría con Tai.

-Supongo que no tienes de otra que hablar con ella.

-¿Segura que no tienes un plan un poco más elaborado como Tai en que hablar sea la última opción?

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué los hombres le tienen tanto miedo a hablar?

-No es eso es sólo que…

-Mira Matt, la única forma en que arreglarás las cosas con Mimi es hablándolas, la comunicación en las parejas es lo más importante sobre todo cuando tienen problemas de este tipo, créeme te hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas si hubieras hablado con ella desde un principio en vez de seguir los absurdos consejos de Tai y hacerte el digno.

-Pero ¿Qué se supone que le diga?

Sora miró fijamente a Matt de manera reprobatoria lo que hizo que el rubio se sintiera un poco intimidado ¿Por qué Sora lo miraba tan feo?

-Dime algo Matt, ¿Sabes porque Mimi aceptó la cita con Kyle?

-Sí, porque él tonto de tu novio la apostó y lo destituirían como capitán del equipo sino lo hacía.

-Cierto, pero esa no es la razón principal.

-Sí ya sé, es porque no quise ir con ella al cine y se vengó para que no vuelva a decirle que no.

-¿Y además de eso?

-¿Hay más?

Preguntó Matt confundido y no era el único Tai también lo estaba no sabía a donde quería llegar su novia con todo eso.

-Sí Matt hay otra razón por la que Mimi aceptó la cita.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?

-¿Qué no lo vez? Ella quería llamar tu atención, Mimi cree que ya no te importa que ahora sólo te importa tu banda, así que pensó que sí salía con Okada llamaría tu atención poniéndote celoso pero con ese absurdo plan de actuar indiferente y no querer saber nada sobre la cita no hiciste más que reafirmar sus sospechas y esas son que a ti no te importa ella en lo absoluto.

Los dos chicos se sintieron iluminados una vez que Sora terminó con su explicación, ¡Por Dios, que complicadas eran las chicas!

-Pero ella sí me importa.

-Pues no se lo has demostrado de la manera correcta. Ahora que ya sabes el por qué Mimi está enojada piensa muy bien lo que le vas a decir y te aseguro no hay mejor forma de arreglar esto que hablando con ella, así que no tienes otra opción.

-Espera un minuto Sora –Intervino esta vez Tai quien realmente estaba intentando comprender el pensamiento femenino- ¿Qué no se supone que al mostrarse molesto Matt le estaba demostrando que le importaba? Digo sino le importara Mimi en lo absoluto ni siquiera le hubiera molestado la cita.

-Sí, pero Mimi cree que está molesto por su orgullo herido y no porque le importe ella, al no preguntarle lo sucedido en la cita le dio a entender que no le importaba ella sino el hecho de que saliera con Okada lo que claramente era un golpe bajo para su orgullo.

-¿Mi orgullo?

-Sí tu sabes el hecho de que tu chica salga con otro debe ser un golpe muy fuerte para el orgullo de todo hombre.

Matt alzó una ceja un poco confundido aún, él ni siquiera había pensado en su orgullo de hombre, lo único que le había estado preocupando todo ese tiempo había sido que Mimi lo cambiara por Okada y no era porque se sentiría herido en el orgullo al ser cambiado por otro bueno tal vez sí un poco pero lo que en realidad le dolería si ella lo llegaba a cambiar por Okada no era el orgullo sino el corazón porque la amaba y no sabía cómo sería su vida sin ella a su lado.

-Maldición no lo entiendo las chicas son tan complicadas.

Se quejó Tai al borde de un colapso nervioso alborotándose con desesperación sus ya de por si alborotados cabellos. Matt asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo con su amigo, realmente las mujeres eran muy complicadas aunque en esos momentos no tenía tiempo de ponerse a descifrar la mente femenina, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era arreglar las cosas con Mimi y esta vez siguiendo el consejo de Sora y no el de Tai que sólo terminó por complicar aún más las cosas, ahora por más que se le complicara iba a tener que hablar, la sola palabra "hablar" le ponía los nervios de punta pero no le quedaba de otra si quería recuperar a Mimi.

-Wau esto es asombroso tienen su propio estudio.

Exclamó Mimi mientras paseaba su vista por el pequeño estudio de la Academia Privada de Odaiaba, Kyle la había llevado a su escuela porque tenía algo que mostrarle y si Mimi había quedado asombrada con la pura infraestructura de la entrada de aquella escuela, ahora se había quedado boquiabierta al ver que en esa escuela contaban con su propio estudio de grabación.

Kyle sonrió al ver lo fascinada que se miraba Mimi viendo todo el estudio, la verdad es que no la había llevado ahí para impresionarla con uno de los más grandes atractivos de su escuela, él la había llevado ahí porque quería que ella escuchara su canción, el que Mimi estuviera tan admirada con el estudio era sólo un plus.

-Sí la verdad es que es muy útil cuando tienes una banda, los chicos y yo ensayamos aquí de vez en cuando.

-¿Tienes una banda?

Preguntó Mimi aun más sorprendida y Kyle formó una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí, yo soy el vocalista y el que toca el bajo.

Mimi sintió como una piedra enorme imaginaria le caía encima ¿Qué acaso sólo le gustaban los chicos vocalistas toca bajos de una banda? Esperen ¿había dicho que le gustaban? ¿Kyle le gustaba? Por desgracia no fue capaz de negarse esa pregunta lo que la hizo sentir pánico, ¡maldición! Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control de nuevo y si seguía con Kyle sabía que iba a terminar más confundida de lo que ya estaba, pero no podía irse, él realmente parecía querer mostrarle lo que sea que le iba a mostrar, sólo esperaba que no fuera algo que la hiciera sentir más dudas de las que ya sentía.

-Vaya no lo sabía, es grandioso, oie ¿y no nos regañarán por estar aquí?

-No, tengo permiso para usar el estudio cuando quiera.

Kyle se acercó a la consola y picó unos botones para después dirigirse al pequeño armario de dónde sacó un hermoso bajo color azul rey. Mimi lo observó curiosa y una vez que el chico se colocó el bajo miró a Mimi y le dedicó una sonrisa para después extenderle unos audífonos de estilo profesional.

-Ten los vas a necesitar.

Mimi tomó los audífonos y después tomó asiento en donde Kyle le indicó, frente a la consola con la vista hacia la pequeña cabina que había ahí.

-Tú sólo escucha lo que dice la canción, la hice después de que salimos. AH! y cuando te haga la seña pica el botón verde sino no podrás escucharme.

Dijo Kyle antes de entrar a la cabina y Mimi sólo asintió totalmente sonrojada creía saber lo que significaba aquello y ¡Dios! Esa canción sólo lograría confundirla aún más, Kyle aun no se la cantaba y ella ya estaba pensando que era el chico más romántico y tierno que había conocido en su vida lo que no era bueno para ello pues eso sólo la hacía sentirse más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Kyle entró a la cabina, se sentó en un pequeño banco que había ahí y acomodó el micrófono colgante que estaba frente a él. Estaba realmente nervioso, nunca le había cantado a una chica una canción que había sido inspirada por ella pero a pesar de que sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, su pulso acelerado y sus manos y piernas temblablaban iba a hacerlo, no quería quedarse con el arrepentimiento de no habérsela cantado nunca cuando la había escrito para ella. Kyle fijó su mirada en Mimi una vez que hubo acomodado su bajo y le hizo la seña para que la chica oprimiera el botón Mimi así lo hizo y él comenzó a tocar para después empezar con la letra.

Los primeros sonidos que escuchó Mimi eran los de una melodía rítmica, lo que la hizo pensar que tal vez se había equivocado y aquella no era una canción romántica para declarársele sino sólo una canción rítmica y divertida pero una vez que empezó la letra y escuchó la primera estrofa cambió de opinión.

**I don't want another pretty face**

No quiero otra cara bonita

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

No quiero sólo retener a alguien

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

No quiero malgastar mi amor

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

Te quiero a tí y a tu hermosa alma

Mimi sintió más de una emoción que no supo cómo interpretar al escuchar la letra de aquella canción y un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y a pesar de que estaba avergonzada y nerviosa una imborrable sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios que alguien le cantara eso, que le dijera que era especial para él era simplemente maravilloso.

**You´re the one I wanna chase**

Tú eres a la única a quien quiero perseguir

**You´re the one I wanna hold**

Tú eres a la única a la que quiero retener

**I won´t let another minute go to waste**

No quiero dejar que otro minute se desperdicie

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

Te quiero a tí y a tu hermosa alma

Esa era en definitiva una confesión y Mimi lo sabía y aunque no sabía lo que le diría Kyle ni como actuaría cuando aquella canción terminara en ese momento ella no podía dejar de verlo y sonreír, todo lo que le estaba diciendo era hermoso, era lindo saber que alguien pensaba todo eso de ti, lo único malo era que ese alguien no era el alguien a quien ella quería.

**I know that you are something special**

Yo sé que té eres algo especial

**To you, I´d be always faithful**

Te sere siempre fiel

**I want to be what you always needed**

Quiero ser lo que siempre necesitaste

**Then I hope you´ll see the heart in me**

Después espero que veas el corazón que hay en mí

Kyle alzó su vista hacia Mimi y sonrió al ver que ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y sonreía a la par que movía su cabeza de un lado al otro al ritmo de la canción, la estaba disfrutando. Sabía que ella no le podía corresponder en esos momentos y tampoco pensaba preguntarle sólo quería decirle lo que sentía por ella y que esa canción no quedara guardara para él solamente sino que llegará a su verdadera dueña y quien sabe tal vez en el futuro el tendría una oportunidad o por lo menos eso le gustaba pensar.

**I don't want another pretty face**

No quiero otra cara bonita

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

No quiero sólo retener a alguien

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

No quiero malgastar mi amor

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

Te quiero a tí y a tu hermosa alma

**You´re the one I wanna chase**

Tú eres a la única a quien quiero perseguir

**You´re the one I wanna hold**

Tú eres a la única a la que quiero retener

**I won´t let another minute go to waste**

No quiero dejar que otro minute se desperdicie

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

Te quiero a tí y a tu hermosa alma

**Your beautiful soul**

tu hermosa alma

**Yeah…**

**You might need time to think it over**

Tal vez necesites tiempo para pensarlo

**But I´m just fine moving forward**

Pero yo estoy bien avanzando

**I´ll ease your mind**

Yo calmaré tu mente

**If you give me the chance**

Si tú me das la oportunidad

**I will never make you cry**

Yo nunca te hare llorar

**C´mon let´s try**

Vamos, hay que tratar

Eso era lo que pedía, una oportunidad aunque sabía que en ese momento no la podía tener, cerró los ojos sintiendo el dolor que le causaba saber eso pero por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que ella ya sabía lo que él sentía por ella.

**I don't want another pretty face**

No quiero otra cara bonita

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

No quiero sólo retener a alguien

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

No quiero malgastar mi amor

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

Te quiero a tí y a tu hermosa alma

**You´re the one I wanna chase**

Tú eres a la única a quien quiero perseguir

**You´re the one I wanna hold**

Tú eres a la única a la que quiero retener

**I won´t let another minute go to waste**

No quiero dejar que otro minute se desperdicie

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

Te quiero a tí y a tu hermosa alma

**Am I crazy for wathing for you?**

¿Estaré loco por esperar por ti?

**Maybe, do you think you could want me too?**

Tal vez, ¿Tú puedas quererme también?

**I don´t wanna waste your time**

No quiero desperdiciar tu tiempo

**Do you see things the way I do?**

¿Ves las cosas de la misma manera que yo?

**I just wanna know that you feel it too**

Sólo quiero saber que sientes lo mismo

**There is nothing left to hide**

No hay nada que ocultar

**I don't want another pretty face**

No quiero otra cara bonita

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

No quiero sólo retener a alguien

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

No quiero malgastar mi amor

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

Te quiero a tí y a tu hermosa alma

**You´re the one I wanna chase**

Tú eres a la única a quien quiero perseguir

**You´re the one I wanna hold**

Tú eres a la única a la que quiero retener

**I won´t let another minute go to waste**

No quiero dejar que otro minute se desperdicie

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

Te quiero a tí y a tu hermosa alma

**I don't want another pretty face**

No quiero otra cara bonita

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

No quiero sólo retener a alguien

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

No quiero malgastar mi amor

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

Te quiero a tí y a tu hermosa alma

**Your beautiful soul**

tu hermosa alma

**Yeah…**

La canción terminó y Mimi aún seguío con sus ojos cerrados cuando la música dejó de sonar, había quedado encantada con aquella canción.

-¿Te gustó?

Preguntó la voz de Kyle sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que abriera los ojos de nuevo, lo miró y se sonrojó fuertemente aunque no por eso dejó de sonreír.

-Me encantó.

Fue su respuesta y para Kyle aquello fue suficiente, movió el micrófono y se quitó el bajo para después salir de la cabina. Mimi se quitó los audífonos al verlo salir y de ahí se quedó en blanco, no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir y al parecer Kyle se dio cuenta de ello.

-No te preocupes no pienso pedirte una respuesta, sólo quería que la escucharas, después de todo la hice para ti.

El sonrojó en las mejillas de Mimi se acentuó a un más y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que decir, Kyle le pidió que se fueran pues sabía que sólo le estaba haciendo más difícil las cosas a Mimi.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando por fin se decidió a ir a casa de Mimi para hablar con ella, la verdad es que no sabía que iba a decirle pero Sora lo había presionado para que no dejara pasar más tiempo y hablara con Mimi de una vez, así que no le quedó de otra que armarse de valor e ir a casa de Mimi.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los ojos de Matt se abrieron con sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de Mimi, ¡Era ese maldito de Okada! a ella no la miraba pues ella ya estaba dentro del departamento y aunque por un segundo pensó en ir a molerlo a golpes decidió que lo mejor era ser prudente y esperar hasta que Okada se fuera, así que se escondió en el mismo pasillo que Tai y él se habían escondido la vez anterior y puso atención para oír de que tanto hablaban Okada y Mimi.

-Gracias, en verdad me levantaste el ánimo.

Le dijo Mimi con una sonrisa al chico de ojos verdes que se encontraba en su puerta despidiéndola.

-Bueno esa era la idea, me alegra que haya funcionado.

Los dos sonrieron y un breve silencio se formó entre los dos chicos, ambos estaban sonrojados y nerviosos pero había llegado el momento de la despedida por lo cual no quedaba más que decir adiós.

-Bueno espero que la próxima vez que te vea tengas la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Mimi asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Trataré.

Le respondió ella y a él no le quedó más que decir adiós para después marcharse pero apenas se dio la media vuelta sintió la mano de Mimi deteniéndolo, él volteó y lo siguiente que sintió fue un beso en la comisura de sus labios seguido de un abrazo.

-Gracias por la canción, fue muy hermosa pero no puedo corresponderte, no ahora.

Susurró ella con su cara hundida en el pecho de él, estaba llorando realmente era doloroso tener que romperle el corazón a un chico tan noble y especial como Kyle odiaba tener que ser ella la causa del dolor de él pero por su bien tenía que dejarle las cosas claras, no podía permitir que él se hiciera ilusiones cuando ella sabía muy bien que no podía corresponderle.

Mimi habló muy bajó pero aún así él pudo escucharla, sonrió tristemente y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica en forma de caricia.

-Lo sé, pero por favor no llores por mí, eso sólo me hace sentir peor, yo seré feliz si tú sonríes.

Mimi alzó su rostro bañado en lágrimas y lo miró para dibujar una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

-Así está mejor.

Mimi se apartó de él y limpió sus lágrimas y se disculpó odiaba ser tan llorona pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-Bien ahora será mejor que me vaya.

Kyle se despidió de la chica nuevamente y se dirigió al elevador pero se detuvo a medio camino sabiendo que Mimi aún lo estaba viendo.

-Por cierto, sí un día te cansas de Ishida no dudes en buscarme, yo siempre estaré disponible para ti.

Le dijo con una gran y alegre sonrisa que contagió a Mimi quien también sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza para después despedirse con un gesto de su mano y entrar a su casa.

Kyle se dirigió al ascensor nuevamente y picó el botón para esperar al ascensor, sin embargo sabía que no estaba sólo y que Matt estaba en el pasillo esperando a que se fuera, lo había visto de reojo cuando llegó.

-Respecto a ti Ishida, si vuelves a hacerla llorar, no dudaré en quitártela.

Le dijo sin voltear atrás ni su voz ni su tono eran el mismo con que había hablado con Mimi era más serio y amenazante y hasta se podía decir que bastante molesto. Matt no se dejó intimidar miraba al chico con frialdad pero sabía que Okada hablaba enserio.

-No te preocupes, eso no volverá a pasar.

Le respondió de la misma manera fría con que Okada le había hablado y sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de su rival. Kyle sonrió de medio lado y de forma burlesca como si no creyera en las palabras del rubio.

-Ya lo veremos.

Respondió y dedicó una fría mirada al rubio antes de subir al ascensor. Matt ya no respondió nada y las puertas del elevador se cerraron dejándolo sólo en el pasillo. Permaneció un instante más en aquella posición; recargado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados, las palabras de Kyle lo habían dejado muy pensativo, se estaba formando todo un caos en su cabeza, eran muchas cosas las que tenía que pensar y no sabía cómo hablarle a Mimi no después de haberla visto llorar y abrazar a ese sujeto, no supo que fue lo que le dijo cuando lo abrazó pero se daba una idea por la respuesta de él y aunque se imaginaba que ella lo había rechazado o algo por el estilo y que eso lo aliviaba un poco también se sentía mal ahora que la había visto llorar sabía que la había lastimado y mucho y ahora no sabía cómo disculparse con ella para arreglar todo, sin duda alguna era él peor novio que podía existir en la faz de la tierra.

Suspiró y dejó su pose reflexiva para dirigirse al elevador, en ese momento no estaba en condiciones para hablar con ella, necesitaba pensar que le diría antes de verla, no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho así que decidió que lo mejor sería esperar hasta mañana que ya estuviera más relajado y hubiera pensado que decirle con exactitud.

Mimi se dejó caer sobre su cama para después sacar de la bolsa de su falda su celular, lo revisó y una mueca se formó en sus labios; ni un mensaje de Matt tenía, realmente estaba llegando a creerse eso de que a él no le importaba. Suspiró y dejó el celular a un lado para después abrazar su almohada y quedarse con su mirada perdida por unos segundos.

Estaba realmente confundida, sabía que quería a Matt ¿Pero qué era eso que Kyle la hacía sentir? Y es que el castaño encajaba a la perfección con la descripción de su príncipe azul, era guapo y amable, le había regalado una rosa sin motivo alguno lo cual decía que era detallista, la había consolado, más de una vez le había dedicado una mirada llena de amor, le había cantado una canción en donde le decía que la quería y que era hermosa y estaba segura que para él siempre sería su prioridad si una relación se llegaba a dar entre ellos. En cambio con Matt las cosas eran muy diferentes, era guapo eso nadie se lo iba a negar, también era amable aunque él prefería ocultar esa faceta suya y aparentaba ser frió, nunca le había regalado ni una flor y podía decir que con él era adiós a todo detalle romántico, era él el que la había hecho llorar portándose frío con ella, sus miradas ya no eran las de antes, nunca le había dedicado una canción a pesar de que tenía una banda y últimamente ella había pasado a segundo plano para ser siempre primero la banda pero aún así lo quería. Todo era tan opuesto, que había veces en que pensaba que tal vez el chico indicado era Kyle pero entonces llegaba una voz a su cabeza que silenciaba aquella idea y le decía: "tú quieres a Matt" y es que a pesar de que el rubio en esos momentos tenía todo en su contra ella no podía dejar de quererlo, pero de que servía si él ya no la quería.

Dejó de abrazar su almohada y tomó de nuevo su celular y buscó un nuevo mensaje de su novio pero no había ni uno sólo, tampoco había llamadas perdidas lo que hizo que él corazón de Mimi doliera y ella rompiera en llanto nuevamente ¡Matt ya no la quería!

A la mañana siguiente Matt fue a casa de Mimi como era costumbre. Esta vez pensaba hablar con ella camino a la escuela por eso había ido más temprano pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella no iría a clases ese día.

-Lo siento querido pero Mimi tiene una fuerte migraña no podrá ir a clases hoy.

Se disculpó la señora Tachikawa que se enterneció al ver como el rostro de Matt se entristecía con la noticia, no cabía duda que Matt quería a su hija.

-Ya veo…

-Ven al terminar las clases, tal vez ya se sienta mejor para entonces.

-Sí eso haré.

Respondió Matt sin borrar la expresión de tristeza de su rostro, al parecer tendría que esperar más para hablar con Mimi. Se despidió de la señora Tachikawa y se dirigió a la escuela con el ánimo más que decaído, estaba seguro de que la razón por la que Mimi no quiso ir a la escuela era porque no quería verlo.

Mientras tanto Mimi se encontraba en su habitación aún llorando y abrazada de su almohada desde la noche las lágrimas no habían parado, había dormido un poco pero cada vez que se despertaba y recordaba todo inevitablemente las lágrimas volvían a ella. Escuchó cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró, de seguro su mamá ya le había dicho a Matt que no iría a clases, abrazó fuertemente su almohada, lo más probables era que él seguía molesto y el sólo recordarlo le daban ganas de llorar. Revisó su celular nuevamente y pudo comprobar que no tenía ni un mensaje de él; a pesar de que sabía que ella no iría a clases no se había molestado en mandarle un mensaje, al paso que iba no dudaba que cuando hablara con ella sería sólo para terminarla. La idea la hizo estremecerse y negó fuertemente con su cabeza sumergiendo su rostro sobre su almohada ya abrazada.

Sollozó nuevamente y así pasó buen rato hasta que logró calmarse y alzó su rostro para ver la ventana que seguía tapada por la cortina. No podía seguir así, tenía que levantarse y enfrentar los hechos, no podía ser tan débil. Se puso de pie con dificultad y caminó a la ventana, tal vez un poco de luz le levantaría el ánimo. Abrió las cortinas y volvió a su cama pero esta vez no se acostó sino que se sentó. Revisó su celular, ya era medio día y Matt no le había mandado ni un mensaje aún, sólo había uno de Sora que le preguntaba si estaba bien. Sintió que las lágrimas nuevamente se acumulaban en sus ojos pero esta vez luchó por qué no saliera, no podía estar llorando todo el día, ya había llorado todo el día anterior si seguía así se iba a quedar sin lágrimas. Desvió su mirada del celular que aventó de nuevo a la cama y miró a su alrededor, sus ojos pasearon por toda la habitación hasta que se pararon en la foto sobre su escritorio; caminó hasta ella y la tomó en sus manos, era una de ella y Matt donde salían en el parque con el uniforme de la escuela, él atrás de ella abrazándola y ambos sonriendo alegremente, eran felices de eso no cabía duda y ¿cómo no iban a serlo si una noche antes se habían hecho novios?

**-Flash Back-**

Era una tarde de finales de abril era un día cálido acompañado de un suave y agradable viento. Aquel viernes los chicos de la escuela pública habían salido temprano de sus clases y todos habían decidido ir a comer juntos y aunque Izzy se había tenido que ir después de que comieron los cuatro restantes habían decidido pasar una tarde agradable juntos por lo que se dirigieron al parque central de Odaiba en donde decidieron dar un paseo. Hubo un momento en que las chicas y los chicos se apartaron, ellas caminaban unos pasos más delante de ellos hablando de sus cosas mientras que ellos iban más atrás hablando también de sus cosas o más bien parecía que Tai iba molestando al rubio pues cada vez que Mimi volteaba al oír un grito por parte de alguno de ellos miraba que Tai reía y un sonrojado Yamato intentaba silenciarlo para después dirigirle una mirada fugas a ella y desviarla rápidamente totalmente apenado al ver que ella lo estaba viendo.

-No te preocupes de seguro sólo están jugando.

Le decía Sora para calmarla cada vez que ella volteaba y Mimi se dejaba convencer para después continuar con la plática con su amiga.

-¡Hey Sora! ¡Sora! ¡Ven quiero mostrarte algo.

Las interrumpió Tai jalando a la pelirroja para llevársela consigo lo más rápido posible.

-Pero… -intentó oponerse la chica pues no quería dejar a su amiga sola-

-No te preocupes por Mimi, Matt la acompañará, ahora ven antes de que se nos haga tarde.

Tai no le dio más oportunidad de quejarse y se llevó a Sora consigo dejando a Mimi sola que los miraba con extrañeza, ¿Qué le pasaba a Tai? desde hacía rato estaba actuando muy extraño.

-¿Qué le pasa Tai?

Preguntó Mimi volteando a ver a Matt quien se sonrojó notoriamente al ver que ella había volteado a verlo pero rápidamente se repuso, fingió aclarar su garganta para después acercarse a ella.

-No lo sé Tai es raro de nacimiento.

Mi rió suavemente ante esta respuesta y juntos decidieron continuar su camino, caminaron por largo rato y sin saber cómo llegaron hasta la orilla del parque que estaba frente a la costa y donde podían ver a la perfección el puente en arcoíris, ya era tarde y no tardarían en prenderlo así que decidieron sentarse en el zacate a esperar a que encendieran el puente.

-Que deliciosa tarde hace hoy.

Comentó Mimi para sentir la brisa acariciar su rostro y jugar con sus cabellos. Matt la miró y no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado ante aquella imagen que se presentaba ante él. Mimi se miraba hermosa con sus cabellos bailando sobre el aire, bañada por los últimos rayos de luz y con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre estaba en su rostro. Era preciosa… Desvió su mirada de ella y la fijó frustrado al suelo sobre el césped que estaba bajo él, si tan sólo se lo pudiera decir… pero él nunca había sido bueno diciendo lo que sentía y no se creía capaz de poder hacerlo no con ella que con sólo mirarlo lo ponía nervioso y lo dejaba sin palabras.

El celular de Matt sonó y él lo sacó de su pantalón para verlo y encontrarse con un mensaje de Tai. "¿Ya te le declaraste?" preguntaba el moreno y antes de que él pudiera hacer otra cosa otro mensaje llegó "Vamos no seas cobarde no pierdes nada con decírselo. Espero que te animes, es una buena noche para hacerlo, Sora y yo nos iremos a casa. ¡Suerte!".

-¿Era Tai?

Preguntó Mimi sacando de sus pensamientos a Matt a quien casi se le escapa el celular de las manos cuando la oyó hablarle y es que lo había agarrado desprevenido y el nerviosismo se apoderó de él, no podía permitir que Mimi viera el mensaje.

-Sí, él y Sora se irán ya a casa.

Respondió controlando un poco más su nerviosismo y guardando de inmediato el celular. Mimi no pareció notar la reacción que había causado en él pero quedó un poco pensativa.

-En ese caso supongo que nosotros también nos deberíamos ir.

Matt sintió como la oportunidad se le estaba yendo de nuevo de las manos, no podía creer que fuera tan cobarde, sólo tenía que decirle "Me gustas y quisiera que fuéramos más que amigos" no era tan difícil, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo.

-OH! Mira! Ya lo prendieron.

Anunció Mimi sacándolo de sus pensamientos y apuntando hacia al puente, Matt guió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba Mimi y después la vio a ella. Tai tenía razón aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que sentía por ella; lugar y momento más romántico no podría encontrar así que era ahora o nunca.

-oh siempre me ha encantado ver el puente arcoíris es tan hermoso ver cómo cambia de color.

Comentó Mimi sin apartar su vista del puente hasta que Matt le habló.

-Mimi yo quería hablar contigo de algo.

Dijo más rojo que un tomate afortunadamente para él ya era de noche y por más rojo que estuviera su cambio de color no sería tan visible como lo sería en el día.

-Sí ¿qué pasa Matt?

Mimi lo miró directo a los ojos y él sintió que moriría, bajó su mirada al suelo y comenzó a decir monosílabos sin sentido.

-Yo… yo… bueno es que yo…

-¿Matt te encuentras bien?

Preguntó Mimi al no comprender lo que él le decía, realmente se miraba que él estaba sufriendo al no poder decir lo que quería.

-¡Tú me gustas mucho!

Dijo de golpe y alzando su vista hacia ella, Mimi se sorprendió por aquella repentina confesión que la tomó por sorpresa y ahora los nervios y el sonrojo se comenzaron a apoderar de ella.

-En realidad me gustas mucho.

Repitió Matt pero esta vez más calmado, esta vez no había forzado las palabras a salir de su boca. Miró a Mimi y ella estaba con su mirada en el suelo cortando nerviosamente el pasto en el suelo lo que lo hizo pensar lo peor.

-Si tú no…

Comenzó a decir dándose por rechazado pero Mimi lo interrumpió y aún sin alzar su vista a él y con una voz muy suave dijo:

-Tú también me gustas mucho…

-¿Qué?

Preguntó más por sorpresa e incredulidad que por el hecho de que no la escuchara, pues la había oído a la perfección.

-Que tú también me gustas mucho.

Respondió esta vez encarándolo, su cara estaba totalmente roja pero lo miraba fijamente entonces Matt no pudo resistirse, tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de Mimi y la acercó a él para sellar aquel momento con un beso que al principio fue tímido pero que poco fue dando rienda suelta a ese amor que por tanto tiempo habían guardado los dos. Se separaron poco a poco pero no completamente, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron fijamente, ambos sonrojados pero felices de por fin estar juntos.

-Creo que está de más preguntarlo pero ¿Saldrías conmigo?

Mimi rió suavemente y después asintió con sutileza. Entonces un nuevo beso pero más corto beso volvió a nacer entre los dos y una vez que se separaron ambos se abrazaron y admiraron juntos las hermosas luces cambiantes del puente arcoíris.

Tenían más de una hora ahí y ahora ambos se encontraban acostados en el pasto unidos por sus manos observando el estrellado cielo.

-Es una lástima que las luces de la ciudad opaquen las estrellas. –Comentó Mimi-

-Sí realmente es una lástima.

-Oie Matt puedo preguntarte algo.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué te gusto?

Matt volteó a verla con una expresión interrogativa, Mimi lo miró y sonrió algo apenada.

-Es que siempre me han dicho que somos incompatibles porque somos muy diferentes, así que en realidad nunca creí que algún día yo llegara a gustarte.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Algunas compañeras de la escuela.

Matt sonrió Mimi era tan inocente, lo más seguro era que esas chicas habían notado su interés en ella y para evitar que algo entre los dos pasara le habían dicho esas cosas para que ella lo creyera imposible.

-Yo nunca he creído eso, al contrario creo que nos complementamos- Mimi sonrió al escuchar esto pero lo dejó continuar- y respecto a pregunta la respuesta es porque eres hermosa.

Mimi pareció decepcionarse con esta última respuesta ¿Qué acaso sólo le gustaba a Matt por bonita? ¿En realidad Matt era tan superficial para sólo fijarse en el físico y no en lo demás?

-No pienses mal –Dijo al ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de Mimi– claro que creo que eres hermosa por fuera pero yo me refería a que eres hermosa aquí. –Matt soltó la mano de Mimi y se sentó para señalar el corazón de la chica con su dedo índice – Adentro, tú alma es la más hermosa que haya conocido.

Mimi había permanecido acostada viéndolo y sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar la explicación del chico que no pudo evitar al ver ese brillo en sus ojos desear besarla nuevamente y sin importar que la posición de ambos era algo comprometedora la besó para después hacerla girar y que ella quedara ahora sobre él. Ambos rieron por el movimiento que hicieron al rodar y que les pareció divertido.

Ahora era ella la que estaba sobre él, Matt la miró desde su posición bajo ella y admiró a la chica que lo miraban con esa sonrisa imborrable de sus labios, el largo cabello de Mimi que caía de un solo lado lo hipnotizaba con su aroma y los ojos de ella que eran tan claros y que lo miraban con tanto amor lo hacían perder la noción de donde estaba, nada más que ella y él existían en ese momento.

-Te quiero.

Dijeron sorpresivamente los dos al mismo tiempo y nuevas risas se formaron entre los dos. Mimi se apartó de él y se sentó a su lado, él también se incorporó y juntos miraron de nuevo hacia el puente arcoíris.

-Mimi… – Le habló él y ella lo miró– quiero que me prometas algo – Dijo tomando del suelo una flor de cerezo que con el viento había sido arrastrada hasta ellos, se acercó a ella y la colocó en el cabello de Mimi, ella sonrió y lo miró pidiéndole que continuara– Sé que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos… –Continuó esta vez tomando cariñosamente con su mano la mejilla de Mimi quien no apartaba su vista de los ojos de él– me es tan difícil que tú nunca te diste cuenta de lo que sentía por ti a pesar de que yo me creía bastante obvio, así que si alguna vez tienes dudas de lo que siento por ti, mírame a los ojos en ellos encontrarás todo el amor que con palabras yo no sé expresarte.

Mimi sonrió enternecida y ahora fue ella la que tomó la mejilla de Matt con cariño.

-Yo no podría dudar de ti.

-Sólo prométemelo, prométeme que me mirarás a los ojos y encontrarás el amor que siento por ti.

-Lo prometo.

Respondió ella y los dos cerraron esa promesa con un nuevo beso.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mimi dejó la foto en su lugar y con gran rapidez se dirigió a su tocador para abrir una pequeña caja musical en donde encontró aquella flor de cerezo intacta, estaba seca ya, pero seguía manteniendo su forma. Con excesivo cuidado tomo la flor con ambas manos y la miró con cariño y la acercó a ella como si quisiera acariciarla con su mejilla, la acercó a su rostro y cerró los ojos deseando sentir el contacto de aquel dulce recuerdo guardado en aquella flor que qué se encontraba protegida por el capullo que sus manos habían formado para tomarla.

-Perdón por olvidarte…

Le dijo con cariño a la flor que representaba su promesa que le había hecho a Matt tiempo atrás.

Las clases habían terminado y Matt se había dirigido a casa de Mimi para arreglar las cosas con ella, la verdad es que ya se estaba preocupando le había pedido a Sora que le mandara un mensaje preguntándole si estaba bien pues temía que si él se lo mandaba no le contestara pero la realidad era que ni a Sora le había contestado, ¿tan triste estaba? ¿O molesta? ¿o las dos? La verdad es que no tenía ni idea que era lo que Mimi estaba sintiendo por él en esos momentos, tal vez ya hasta había decidido mandarlo al demonio, un escalofrío lo recorrió al pensar en esa posibilidad y por un momento vaciló en tocar el timbre pero se obligó a hacerlo.

El timbre de la casa de los Tachikawa sonó y Mimi salió corriendo de su habitación diciendo que ella abriría y se dirigió a la puerta casi segura de que era Matt quien tocaba, pues su mamá le había dicho que él volvería cuando terminaran las clases y ya era la hora. Llegó a la puerta y a pesar de que había corrido con entusiasmo y emoción hasta ahí dudó al momento de abrir, ¿Qué iba a hacer si no lograba encontrar lo que ella buscaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer si los ojos de Matt no le demostraban que la querían? ¿Qué iba hacer entonces? Se quedó pensativa por unos segundos hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar y ella salió de sus pensamientos. Estaba claro que no se quitaría la duda si seguía ahí parada sin hacer nada así que sin pensarlo más abrió la puerta y justo como esperaba se encontró con Matt parado frente a ella.

-Mimi yo…

Comenzó el chico pero se vio interrumpido por ella quien con ambas manos había tomado el rostro del chico y lo había acercado a ella para después mirarlo directamente a los ojos como si buscara algo. Matt la miró confundido pues no sabía qué era lo que hacía Mimi.

-Mimi…

Intentó hablar de nuevo pero nuevamente ella lo interrumpió, lo abrazó con fuerza como si se aferrara a él y en de un momento a otro las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y ella comenzó a sollozar pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de alegría pues había encontrado lo que había buscado. Al principio los ojos de Matt habían mostrado más que nada confusión pero sólo bastó que él dijera su nombre para que aquella mirada confundida se fuera y apareciera esa mirara llena de amor que ella había estado buscando.

Matt se alarmó al oírla sollozar y por un momento no supo qué hacer la quiso abrazar pero no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo pues se creía responsable del llanto de Mimi.

-Lo encontré…

Dijo ella entre sollozos y el quedó aún más confundido ¿de qué estaba hablando Mimi? ¿Qué era lo que había encontrado?

-¿Qué encontraste?

Preguntó algo temeroso pues temiera que fuera algo malo, pero no sabía a qué era lo que le temía.

-Si alguna vez tienes dudas de lo que siento por ti, mírame a los ojos en ellos encontrarás todo el amor que con palabras yo no sé expresarte.

Le susurró al oído y los ojos de Matt que al principio se tornaron asombraros rápidamente se vieron conmovidos y abrazó a Mimi con cariño, cerró los ojos y dejó que aquel abrazo transmitiera el amor que sentía por ella, recordaba aquella palabras y recordaba aquella promesa y le alegraba que Mimi también las recordara.

-Me alegra que lo hayas recordado.

Le dijo. Mimi al igual que él permanecía con los ojos cerrados abrazada a él sólo sintiendo como con ese abrazo ambos se transmitían amor y al oírlo decir eso asintió suavemente, las palabras sobraban en ese momento y aquel abrazo era suficiente para saber que las cosas estaban bien de nuevo.

Era sábado en la mañana el timbre en la casa de los Tachikawa había sonado y Mimi se dirigió abrir segura de que era su novio, las cosas ya estaban bien entre los dos, se podía decir que mejor que nunca y aquella mañana ambos habían acordado ir a uno de los partidos de Tai para apoyarlo pues aquel era el primer partido del torneo entre preparatorias que se hacía cada año.

Mimi abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a ella un enorme ramo de flores para después ver a Matt quien bajó el ramo y le sonrió alegremente.

-Hubieras visto tu cara fue increíble.

Le dijo entregándole el ramo, ella lo aceptó aun sin creer que eran para ella.

-¿Y a que se deben?

-A nada en especial, sólo trato de cumplir los requisitos de tu lista del hombre perfecto y según la que me dio Sora regalar flores sin ningún motivo es uno de los requisitos.

Mimi quedó sumamente enternecida por las palabras de Matt era tan dulce que quería abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

-No era necesario, me gustas tal y como eres.

-En ese caso puedes dármelas y las regreso creo que aceptan devoluciones.

-¡NO son mías!

Gritó Mimi apartando las flores de Matt lo más posible y viéndolo con un gracioso puchero en su rostro. Matt no pudo evitar reír ante este gesto de su novia quien bajó la guardia pues sabía que no se las quitaría y sonrió.

-Aunque supongo que no estaría mal recibir flores de vez en cuando, me agrada mucho la idea.

-Trataré de cumplir ese requisito.

Mimi sonrió complacida y le pidió a Matt que la esperara mientras ella las ponía en agua, no tardó mucho y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba con él cerrando la puerta para irse al partido.

-Sabes no estaría mal que también me dedicaras canciones de vez en cuando.

Matt la miró con extrañeza y un poco confundido.

-Pero si todas las canciones románticas que escribo son para ti, pensé que lo sabías.

Lo dijo con tal naturalidad que Mimi se sonrojó, al parecer ella tenía que aprender a ver los pequeños detalles que su novio hacia sutilmente, ella sabía que a él le costaba ser demostrativo con sus sentimientos por lo cual no le regalaba detalles directamente si no que lo hacía indirectamente, pues ahora que lo pensaba era cierto que nunca le había dicho que le dedicaba una canción pero siempre que escribía una romántica ella era la primera en escucharla, a ella era a la primera que se la cantaba y aunque no le decía que era para ella, ella debió darse cuenta pues así era él, sus formas de demostrar amor eran diferentes a las de los demás y no hacía nada tan directamente.

-Tienes razón no sé en que estaba pensando.

Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y abrazándose al brazo de Matt para juntos dirigirse al elevador. Matt la miró, ella tenía esa gran sonrisa en su rostro y caminaba a su lado abrazándolo cariñosamente, no cabía duda que había recuperado a su Mimi. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, le alegraba que todo se hubiera solucionado y si bien habían sufrido con ese obstáculo que se les había presentado también habían fortalecido su relación y aquella experiencia le había dejado una gran moraleja, bueno tal vez dos: Primero; las relaciones de pareja necesitan de amor y cuidado por parte de los dos no sólo de uno y segundo; nunca más le pediría consejo a Tai, antes mejor se lo pediría a Sora ella era más buena dándolos que su amigo.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

Exclamó una alterada Mimi. Había terminado el partido y Tai se había ido directamente a ella para pedirle un favor o mejor dicho para rogarle por un favor.

-Estaba seguro que ganaría.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste apostarme de nuevo?!

Se quejó iracunda, no podía creer que el idiota de Tai no hubiera aprendido la lección con la vez pasada.

-Espera Mimi no es lo que crees, no es una cita como la vez anterior, no soy tan tonto, esta vez fui más cuidadoso, tampoco aposté mi puesto.

-¿Entonces qué apostaste? –Preguntó Sora-

-¿Y con quién? –Agregó Mimi-

-Recuerdan al capitán del equipo de la preparatoria que se encuentra al este de la ciudad, el de cabello negro y ojos grises. Su nombre Haru Kawasaki y al parecer le gusta Mimi.

-¿Y qué fue lo que apostaste sino fue una cita? –Intervino esta vez Izzy-

-Ya les dije que no es tan grave sólo es un beso.

-¡¿Queé?!

Gritaron todos a la par no podían creer lo que Tai había dicho ¿Y él había dicho que no era tan grave? Si era mucho peor que la cita ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Tai aceptar semejante apuesta.

-No olvídalo Tai, esta vez no te voy ayudar.

-Pero Mimi si no me ayudas tendré que lavar sus uniformes por un mes, ¿tienes idea de cuánto apestan esos uniformes? ¡Voy a morir!

-Pues ese es tu problema no mío. Ven Sora acompáñame a comprar algo de beber.

Dicho esto la castaña se dio la media vuelta indignada y se fue, esta vez no pensaba ayudar a su amigo, que se las arreglara como pudiera él solo.

-Pero Mimi…

Lloriqueó el moreno al verla partir e hizo un ademán de quererla alcanzar para seguir suplicándole pero apenas dio el primer paso y alguien se atravesó en su camino. Era Matt quien se encontraba más que furioso. Tai lo miró y supo que de esta vez no saldría vivo hasta podía ver un aura roja y maligna rodeando a Matt. Matt tronó sus puños preparándolos para los golpes que le daría a Tai y el moreno tragó saliva nervioso al ver esos ojos que echaban lumbre y querían matarlo.

-Date por muerto.

Sentenció el rubio.

Mimi y Sora llevaban ya varios pasos adelantaros cuando se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Tai a lo lejos, Sora volteó y comprobó lo que sospechaba Matt le estaba dando una paliza a Tai pero no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer después de todo su novio se lo había buscado. En cambio Mimi no había volteado al oír el agonizante y desgarrador grito de su amigo pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al escucharlo gritar de esa manera ese era su novio defendiendo su honor y demostrándole a su manera que la quería.

**Fin**

**Mimato196**


End file.
